


Don't Look Away

by Katsy0c0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 41,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsy0c0/pseuds/Katsy0c0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of aruani drabbles written on my tumblr, switching between modern AU and canon. All of them were prompts. So this will just update gradually! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Me.

"Nnnng, s-stop, stop…" Armin’s voice rang low but urgent through the bed room as he tossed and turned in his sleep, waking Annie up in the process.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Worry grew in her as each low cry and whine that came out of him became more and more distressed. She grabbed his shoulder to keep him in place, and lightly shook him.

"Hey, blondie." He wiggled out of her grip and seemed to subtly thwap her hand away. "Armin-"

His hands seemed to wring through his hair as he turned over, some sort of a panicked cry escaping his lips. With this, Annie sat up and turned him over, shaking him much harder. “Armin, please!”

Until finally he opened his eyes with a gasp, and searched for her face as his sight adjusted to the dark. “A-Annie, I’m…sorry…” His breathing was heavy as he tried to relax.

"Don’t apologize. There’s nothing to apologize for." She slid back down and laid next to him face to face, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. "It was just a nightmare. You’re back now."

He gulped, and nodded his head. “Yeah I know, just….” He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her in close, giving her a long kiss on the top of her head. “It was the car one again. I had another accident, and-“

Annie shook her head, and put a finger to his lips. “It was a nightmare. You get upset talking about it, I know you do. There’s no need to rehash what we already know.” After gently pushing his hair out his tired face, she leaned over and kissed him, sweet and simple. She let it linger for a bit as they both reveled in each others presence. “Just remember, I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again.”

A small melancholy smile grew on his face, and he leaned over to steal another kiss. “I know you won’t.”

She snuggled in closer and nuzzled him. “I’m right here. If you can’t sleep we can just stay up and talk about stupid stuff till 5 a.m. Is that okay?”

"It’s great." He smiled more sincerely, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, so much."

"I know. I love you, too." 


	2. Get Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Get Me: I will write a drabble about my character saving yours
> 
> In which Annie hates her job and Armin plays a dirty trick.

Annie honestly didn’t enjoy being a lifeguard all that much. As it turned out, not much happened at the local community pool. The most she ever had to do was strictly, and somewhat halfheartedly, warn the local pre-teen boys about running on the wet pool side.

The rest was spent leaning back in her chair and reading a magazine, or sneaking a peak at her phone, while all her other friends stopped by to say hi and have fun splashing water in each other’s faces while she sat. Oh well, it payed alright. Even if it was relentlessly boring.

So the moment something exciting actually did happen, she couldn’t help but feel some what…pumped. She knew the boy, and she knew him well; Armin Arlert was his name. He was shorter then most of the other boys in their grade, but still taller then her. Along with that he was smart, baby faced, and apparently couldn’t swim for shit.

Whether it was an accident or not she couldn’t tell, but one moment she saw him standing peacefully near the deep end, and the next he was tumbling in with a small shriek.

And when that last bubble went bloop, Annie was already diving in and swimming towards his limp, sinking form.

She pulled him out quick, and yelled at everyone to move their asses out of the way as she flipped him onto his back and tilted his head up.

"Alright, stay with me." She said with a calm tone as she tried to listen for his breathing. A small panic surged through her when she couldn’t find anything. That month of CPR training was about to come in handy.

Annie took a deep breath, and immediately started administering mouth to mouth. In and out the air went for about 30 seconds, and she could feel the panic really start to rise. No, she wasn’t going to be responsible for this guys death. Not today, not any day. If she had to keep giving him CPR until she herself was out of breath so be it-

_Oh hell no._

There was a jolt, and she gasped. Her fears proved to be extremely unfounded the moment she felt his hand on the back of her head, keeping their lips together. She gripped his wrist tight and pulled away, giving Armin a glare that could freeze hell over as she yanked him up.

"I’m going to kill you myself later, Arlert, just you fucking watch-"

"I-I’m sorry I didn’t really mean to, I mean I did but not like that I-" Their faces both burned red as she dragged him out, hearing his friends laugh behind him. 

"Save it." She shoved him out the gate and tossed his stuff over the fence, quickly turning back to walk over towards her chair. 

Armin sighed and bit his lip, lingering at the gate for a bit as Annie settled down in her spot, pulling out her phone and ignoring everyone around her.

When she looked up, their eyes quickly met through the gate. Armin could feel his face burning deeper and deeper. He wanted to apologize, maybe even ask her out in a more proper and polite way, but instead he settled for a small smile and a wave before turning and heading home.

Annie was still furious and embarrassed, but she reluctantly found herself waving back too. There was even a hint of a smile on her scarlet face.

 _He’s got guts, I’ll give him that._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points if you get the movie reference.


	3. Bite Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most intense of domestic battles.

"Come on Armin. Give it to me."

Annie straddled over him as he stretched out on the couch, wiggling underneath her to try to gain some leverage.

"N-not yet, Nnnnn…."

He bit his lip, trying to stretch his arm out just a bit further. Anything to keep the coveted TV remote away from her. In theory, it shouldn’t have been too hard. Annie was tiny, and a tickle to the side would be enough to throw her off.

Unfortunately for him, not only was she significantly stronger and more flexible then he could ever hope to be, she also had his other hand completely pinned down, preventing any stray tickles that could come to her.

"Annie come on, it’ll be over in 20 minutes!" He whined, giving her a pout. Whether it was from her serious determination over getting to the remote, or the particular way she was sitting on him, Armin started to laugh. He leaned up to try and steal a kiss to distract her, but she maneuvered out of the way.

"Not today, Arlert. I can’t do it. We’ve seen this more times then I care to, and you know that." She moved up, practically suffocating him with her chest as she reached over and over for it. Given his current strategic position, he blew a raspberry, completely throwing off her concentration as she let out a yelp and jolted up. Her face grew red as she watched him laugh.

"Alright, now as much as I love this position, maybe you should admit defeat soon and let me enjoy the last 20 minutes, hm?" He smiled and started to sit up. However, Annie still had a grip on his other hand.

Admitting defeat was absolutely not an option here. She knew how to throw him off guard, how to get his mind blank for just a perfect split second. And she wasn’t missing that opportunity.

Before he could sit up completely, she looked in his eyes and somewhat gently pushed him back down, pressing herself on top of him, and giving him a nice big ol’ love bite right at the base of his neck.

As soon as she heard the low moan escape his lips Annie knew this fierce battle was hers. She grinned, gave the mark a kiss and sat up. Lo and behold, the remote dropped right out of his hand and rested on the pillow above his head.

"Yoink." She reached over and grabbed it, quickly changing the channel and keeping the remote close to her as she snuggled back onto her currently very flustered, very frustrated boyfriend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys understand how much I love the headcanon that these two are covered up the wazoo in hickeys.


	4. Dominate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a battle of wits.

"Come on baby, give it to me harder."

"NNnnnngggmmmaAAAAAHHHHH-" Armin struggled against Annie, his face heating up and deep red as her face got closer to his. "I-I- O-Oh damn, Annie…" He panted, eyes half lidded.

She squeezed his hand, and her eyebrows furrowed. The smile on her face was small, but smug. “Oh, you’re not letting me win this easily, are you tiger?”

He shook his head, and managed a determined smile. “No, I still have…some…A-AH FUCK.”

and with that, it was over for poor Armin Arlert. His hand slammed down on the counter with an audible thud, and Annie’s fists were in the air. “HAH. You’re paying for dinner tonight now.”

"Ow, fuck. Annie, I think you broke my hand." He rubbed his palm and chuckled, noting how adorable her accomplished winning grin was. That’s what you get, Armin. That’s what you get for messing with the warrior.

She kissed his cheek and leaned on her palm against the counter. “Armin, I am a semi-professional kick boxer with a black belt in MMA. What the hell were you expecting when you challenged me to arm wrestle?” 

"Well, I wasn’t expecting the searing pain," He looked up at her and pouted. "How can such tiny fists be so powerful? I mean, I knew you were strong but…damn." In all honesty, he was more then a little turned on.

Annie shrugged, and very gently grabbed his now slightly damaged hand, gingerly giving it a kiss. “Hey, you might be scrawny, but you gave it your all. You threw me off for a second there.”

"Really??" His head perked up, and Annie immediately went in for a kiss. "…Okay, I forgive you."

She smiled, and kissed him again. “Good. Now you have a dinner to buy me, blondie. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points if you get the TV show reference


	5. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is a fleeting thing.

He held her close for a moment, not wanting to let go no matter what time of night it was. The stars and moon shined brightly down on them as they lay in the grass. What felt like hours ticked by practically in silence. 

"You’re really going through with this, aren’t you?" Annie finally broke the silence, her voice low and leveled, in clear contrast to the thoughts going through her head.

Armin sighed, and forced a smile through all the tension in the chilled night air. “I made up my mind a while ago, Annie. I told you.” Annie sighed, and nuzzled into him. She rested her eyes, thinking of what else to say. In truth, there was nothing else to be said.

Unlike Armin though, she actually knew what was coming next. “I just…wanted to make sure again.” Armin noted the waver in her voice, and squeezed her tight. “I meant what I said back there, by the way. You’ve got guts.” 

A more sincere smile crept up on Armin’s lips, along with a nervous chuckle. “I-I guess…I’m just doing what I have to.”

"Hm." Annie didn’t want to continue the subject anymore then that. For fear that, most likely, she’d give away too much, or make it that much harder for her. If there was one thing Annie knew, it was that her, for lack of an easier term, association with Armin was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous. 

Not that it stopped her from climbing into his arms every chance they got. 

"…I’m gonna miss you." Armin was the one to break the silence this time. Annie’s eyes widened, and she could swear she could feel them watering up. 

_Please forget about me._

Annie didn’t respond. She instead took a deep breath, and curled further into him. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, and Armin could feel her trembling breaths.

He didn’t need a response. She was more physical. He knew her well enough to know that she would miss him too. Armin simply didn’t know the depths of it all. He soothingly and slowly rubbed her back and sides, though if it was hard for her to keep it together he knew it wouldn’t be easy for him. 

"Personally, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into." Annie spoke, lifting her head up and lightly pushing him onto his back. She straddled over him and rested her forehead against his. Her eyes scanned over him, both of their cheeks tinging pink.

"Maybe I don’t," He retorted, one hand coming up to stroke her red cheek. "I guess I’ll learn, I…d-do I really have to say it again??" Armin stuttered out with another nervous chuckle. Really, their new position did nothing but fluster him.

Maybe it was for his sake, maybe it was for her own. Most likely the latter; but Annie decided to lighten the mood herself. After all, she thought, she didn’t want all of his last memories of her to be that of hurt and betrayal.

"How do you think you’ll be able to escape titans," She whispered low, her voice practically back to it’s normal monotone. "If you can’t even escape this?"

Suddenly, Armin was wiggling and writhing under her. “A-Annie, stop!” It was painful for him to even say anything between his laughs as she continued to tickle his sides. Honestly, Armin was impressed by how well she kept a straight face while she did this.

"I don’t think the titans would respond favorably to that, tiger." She deadpanned, before leaning down to blow a raspberry on his cheek. As if the noises Armin were making before weren’t undignified, the shriek he let out then was practically inhuman. "Fight back, Arlert."

Finally, she cracked a smile, and Armin saw an opening. Before she could pin down his hands, he slipped them under her hoodie and tickled her sides and abdomen.

"No, Armin, FUCK-" Armin had never seen her laugh so freely before. She tried to push him off, but instead found herself collapsed on top of him. Armin finally let up, and the two stayed like that for a moment; laughing, catching their breath, and simply reveling in each others presence.

Once again it was Armin’s turn to talk first. “Did I finally beat you, Annie?” He said, the smile on his face far too genuine and adorable. She leaned on her elbow and gazed down at him, her lips curling into a smirk.

"You cheated. That was a dirty trick."

"I was only playing at your own-"

Annie silenced him with a kiss. It was sweet, slow, and almost longing. She didn’t want to part. Were it her choice, she’d stay in that moment with him. It was moments like this, moments with him, that almost convinced her that the reality she was stuck in wasn’t a complete hell.

He held her face, and longed for more almost as much as she did. But they parted, and looked at each other for what felt like forever.

"…I’ll miss you too, you know." She said, feeling a familiar, self conscious tickle in her stomach. Those were practically frequent when talking like that with him.  

Armin grinned wide. “I know. Write to me, alright? As much as you can!”

"I’ll try." The look on her face turned more morose. She perked up just slightly as she felt Armin brush her cheek with his thumb.

"It won’t be long. I’ll see you again soon! And I promise I’ll stay safe. No matter what, even if I’m not strong like the others."

Annie nodded, and bit her lip. She wished more then anything she could talk to him about the sinking feeling in her stomach. “I know.” She kissed him again. When she parted, she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

If they slept out there, she wouldn’t mind. For all she cared, she could stay there forever. Anything to prevent what was to come. What she knew she had to do.

 _You will stay safe, Armin._ Her mind wondered as she started to drift.  _I swear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got yelled at a lot when I posted this originally hehe.


	6. Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people notice my penchant to mislead.

"Do you like that?" Annie whispered into his ear, giving him a kiss on the side the head. She could hear him sigh with pleasure.

"Oh god yes, D-Don’t stop, don’t stop…"

Armin practically melted into her touch as she continued to rub aloe all over his comically sunburned skin. A romantic day at the beach had all lead up to this, and he had to admit to himself that he was more then a little embarrassed.

Annie had to stop herself from laughing when he came limping toward her after a poorly timed nap in the sun. The imprint left on his chest from the book he was reading didn’t make it any easier for either of them. Alas, laughing was just painful for poor unfortunate Armin Arlert.

"You know tiger, we’re both morgue levels of pale," She spoke as she continued to rub the aloe on his shoulders, and went for another squeeze from the bottle. "I think we needed something a little stronger then spf 30…"

Armin chuckled, but quickly winced from the burn. “well I didn’t plan on falling asleep, it just happened.” Annie grinned, and gave him another, slightly cautious kiss on the cheek.

"I understand. It’s partially my fault for not packing an umbrella. Whatever, it was bound to happen at some point." She wiped her hands off on the towel and helped him up, grimacing a bit at the obvious pain he was still feeling. "Did it help a little?"

"Y-Yeah, it’s starting to work a bit…" He forced a smile through the pain, and tried to lean in for a kiss. Feeling the pity build up in her, she closed the gap between them and gave him a sweet and proper smooch. "Now do you want to help me to the water?"

"…You’re either nuts, or have the most guts of any man I’ve ever met. Whatever, back to the hot sand and sun for you, if you really want." She laced their fingers together and started to walk down the beach with him, swinging their arms and squeezing tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a couple more drabbles to upload, so perhaps I should open up prompts again? Sounds like a plan!


	7. Value Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares again.

Her breathing was steady as she laid on his chest, trying her best to fall back asleep. The alarm clock read 3am, and Annie was grateful she could at least get away with this, given the end of the semester had already passed.

The slow and inaudible nature of Armin’s breathing did set her on edge, however. It was irrational, and she knew it. Just the left over anxiety from a dream that wouldn’t even matter the next day. Acknowledging her thoughts as irrational didn’t stop her from promptly shaking him awake.

"W-wha…" Armin’s eyes fluttered open, and he sat up quick, an almost panicked look in his eyes. "Annie?! Are you okay, what’s-"

It didn’t take long for a kiss to shut him up. “…I’m sorry. You can go back to sleep. I just needed that.”

"…I can stay up a bit longer, I think." Armin took her back in his arms and snuggled back down. "You know, I might be half asleep, but you can talk to me if something’s wrong." He yawned, and kissed her forehead.  

"I know I can, I just don’t think it’s worth talking about." She nuzzled against him and sighed. "…I love you. You know that, right?"

"I think you do want to talk about it, why else would you- what?" He suddenly felt his face heat up. "Of course I do. I love you too, more then anything. Annie, if that’s what you’re worried about then-"

Annie put a finger on his lips before he could get any further. “Shh, no, shut up. Let me be the sentimental cheesy one this once, okay?” She sat back up and pulled him along with her, so that they sat cross legged in front of each other.

She began to almost nervously play with his hands as she spoke. “I’ve never been good with these kinds of words but you know that by now, pfft…but you mean everything to me, blondie.” A small smile flashed across her face, and Armin listened attentively.   

Annie continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as interesting as you, someone who can challenge me just as well mentally as anyone could physically…You know, you may say you’re weak, but I mean it when I say that you’re anything but. You don’t have to be physically capable to be strong or brave, after all. Armin, you have more guts then most people.”

"Annie, you-" He was shut up with another kiss.

"I’m not done, tiger." Armin chuckled, and let her continue. "You’ve become the most important person in my life, and I care more about what you think of me then even my father…I don’t even know where I was planning to go with this. Maybe because sometimes I look at you and I think you deserve someone better, someone who can ramble like this more often and someone with more natural warmth. You never seem to think that though, and I guess I appreciate it. No, fuck it, I do appreciate it."

"Maybe because you’re not as cold as you and others would lead you to believe?" Armin smiled sincerely at her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "And you’re better with words then you think."

Annie shook her head. “No need to bullshit, you know I’m not.”

"So you’re blunt, there’s nothing wrong with that." He laced their hands together and squeezed tight. "I love you, bluntness and all."

"…oh no, we are not turning this around to make it about me."

"Too late! You know Annie, I must say, the moon is hitting you just right through the curtains right now, and you look absolutely ravishing-"

With another kiss, she tackled him onto his back again. Armin broke away laughing, and could feel she was laughing too. “You’re cute, you know that?”

"Shut up." Annie stole another kiss before resting her forehead against his. "I love you, Armin. I’m sorry if I don’t show it enough."

"I think you show it just fine" He smiled, and nudged his nose against hers. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap and I'm proud.   
> Also, drabble requests are open.


	8. Grope Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ol' grab-and-go.

"You know I notice every time you do it, right?" Annie smirked up at her boyfriend, and tightened their embrace. His face turned red, making it impossible for him to cover it up with simple words.

And yet he cocked an eyebrow, and shrugged. “Notice what?”

"Armin, your hands go for my bum so quick it’s like they have a mind of their own. A mind that craves my ass." His face flushed darker, and Annie had to bite her lip to contain a giggle. "You try so hard to be sneaky about it, but there’s no hiding that one, blondie."

"Well maybe that’s just where my hands happen to land? Really Annie, there can be a number of reasons why my hands happen to always find their way there." He smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible, only managing to further her point.

"Of course there could be, but for you the reason so happens to be that you think I have a nice ass?"

"…" The innocence on his face started to waver.

"Come on, you can do it. Say it. Say I have a nice ass." She grinned, and got in closer to his face, closing her eyes as if expecting a kiss.

"Hmmm, I don’t think I have to say a damn thing." He moved in closer to her, happily ready to reciprocate anything she was about to give him.  
Before jumping, and letting out the smallest of yelps at the feeling of her hands giving his ass a tight squeeze.

"You let your guard down. Oh, rookie mistake." She gave it another squeeze, and her face had an expression that was nothing short of accomplished.

"Annie…Annie, why." His face was beat red again as he hid it in the crook of her neck."

"Because that’s exactly what you do to me. You try to catch me off guard before swooping in…also, you have a very nice ass, too. I would rank it as ‘firm and very cute’." She kissed the side of his head, and moved her hands back up.

"A-Annie, noo…."

"Ssssshhh, shut up and kiss me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and I'm officially caught up with all the ones I've already written! Luckily, I have a whole bunch of other ones to do now in my spare time! 
> 
> Also you cannot convince me that Armin is anything other then an ass and thighs man.


	9. Suck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say for myself.

"A-ah, Annie…" 

Armin winced, holding his hand over his mouth to cover the noises coming out. Annie just looked at him and smiled lightly as she pressed her lips to the tip. “Don’t move so much, tiger.”  
Her voice was low as her concentration went back to the task at hand; making him feel as good as possible. That’s all she ever wanted. 

"Nnn, o-oh god-" He whined as his face grew redder. She used one hand to lightly stroke his cheek, as her other already had him thoroughly in her grip. Her mouth encircled it in its entirety and she poked around with her tongue.

And after one harsh suck, the small splinter finally came out of his index finger. Man, do those fuckers hurt or what? She spit it out, and took a gulp of water to wash her mouth.

"Better?" She asked as she applied some neosporin and wrapped the batman themed band aid around his finger. He wiped his watery eyes and flashed her a smile as she gave his finger a nice comforting kiss and settled his hand down.

"Much better. Jeez, I thought we were screwed when we couldn’t find the tweezers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first one I wrote! I just thought it was too short to start out. Any way, enjoy! And expect more!


	10. Lick me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some good ol' fashioned supply closet nookie.

"H-Hey stop. You’ll get us caught, Arlert." Annie halfheartedly snapped, a small chuckle accompanying her voice as Armin kissed at her neck. "Unless that’s your goal?"

Armin paused for a moment, smiling against her warm skin. “It might be. I mean, it would be disappointing if we did!” His hands slipped under her hoodie, feeling up her abs and not so subtly moving up closer to her chest. “Don’t scream too loud this time and we’ll be good, okay?” Armins voice was dripping with faux innocence. A corner of Annie’s mouth turned up into a grin. She pushed her now loose yellow hair behind her ear.

"It’s always the quiet ones who turn out to be exhibitionist punks." Her own hands threaded through his already messy blonde hair and tugged his face up. She caught his lips in an almost desperate kiss that he more then happily reciprocated. One leg wrapped around him to get him as close as possible. Not like there was much room to breath in that hallway closet to begin with.

The air in that tiny space was hot and growing undoubtedly heavier, especially as Annie broke away to throw off her top. It landed in the pile their jackets and Armin’s own shirt rested in. Armin’s hands were all over her back, slowly traveling down to slip into the backside of her jeans and squeeze her tush.

Annie let out a small gasp and playfully glared at him. Armin gave her a slightly cheeky grin back and proceeded to kiss her again, his lips roaming from her lips to her cheeks and jaw. When he started at her neck, Annie bit her lip to keep down the moan that was already building up. Her cheeks were beginning to burn as bright as his, especially as she felt his teeth pull at her skin. Always a biter, that one. The hickeys all over her at that point were innumerable.

The two of them were practically breathless already, a familiar heat growing between her legs. Armin paused at her collarbone, resting his forehead against her shoulder to breath for just a moment. “I love you…” He whispered as his fingers fumbled with the button of her pants. Quickly, he went back to kissing all over her, across her collarbone, and down her sternum. Small bites were left liberally in his wake.

"Save it for when we’re not about to fuck in a supply closet…" She whispered back, a self conscious blush spreading across her cheeks. Before she knew it, Annie was clutching at his hair, her breathing picking up slightly in anticipation as Armin kissed across her abdomen, pausing just above her hips. He looked up and gave her a smile that was far too genuine for the situation.

"I do, though." He breathed, waiting for her to lean back enough for a better position. His hands felt up her thighs as his eyes watched her intently for whatever reactions he could get. Annie looked to the side, refusing to meet his eyes when she was like this. As if the very small, and slightly ridiculous grin across her face wasn’t enough. A couple small groans escaped when his lips met her thighs. "Don’t scream, we’ll get caught."

Annie gave his head a bump with her thigh, earning a giggle in response.

"Yeah yeah, I’m sorry." He said, leaning up quick to steal a peck. His lips once again met her inner thigh, then his teeth, leaving a bright mark. He absolutely reveled in the response he got from that. Her grip on his hair tightened, and he swore he could hear his name from her lips. He swiped his tongue near the mark, producing another whimper. "Ssshhhh." He teased, earning himself another bump and a glare.

He smiled wide back up at her.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just too cute when you make those noises…" Again, he leaned up, nudging his nose against hers.

"Cute isn’t the word I would use, blondie." She pinched his cheek, struggling to keep her bright red face neutral. "Almost makes me want to put my pants back on." What a lie that was.

"Okay, okay, I’ll behave!" He laughed, giving her a big smooch before slipping back down. "You are cute though…"

"Hm." Her hands gripped his hair again the moment she felt his lips against her once more, moving closer to where she was aching. "S-Save it for after." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on whether I wanted this to be modern AU or canonverse, so I left it ambiguous for you to decide! Wow, I never thought I write a straight up sorta smut on here. Should I change the rating? I guess I should later. Enjoy!!


	11. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the silence takes you, Then I hope it takes me too.

The shivers that racked through Armin’s body seemed endless as he sat in front of their tiny fire, warming his hands and feet. Annie, it seemed, was barely phased by the chill. Sure, she had the occasional shiver, but over all she was good at masking whatever discomfort she felt out in the snowy mountains they were currently lost in.

Of course Annie truly wasn’t that effected by it, but Armin wasn’t allowed to know why. Her occasional shivers were nothing more then a way to throw away any suspicion the analytical boy might have from watching her as he was now. Watching quite intently, in fact. Each felt an odd familiar (but welcomed) warmth grow on their cheeks as they met each others eyes.

Armin looked down, his cheeks and nose burning red from, seemingly, the chilly air. “T-T-They’ll be back by morning. W-We just have to hold out till then. It shouldn’t be hard.”

 

Annie noticed the bags under his eyes and shook her head. “It’s okay to rest, you know.”

His brows furrowed. “N-No, I absolutely cannot do that. I can’t leave you to tend things on your own. T-This was supposed to be a team building exercise, after all.” He meekly looked up and smiled at her through chattering teeth. “We’ll do much better working together.”

"…Maybe so."  _I guess you’re far braver then I._ "Still, I don’t want you freezing to death on me." 

Armin’s smile grew and he chuckled. “N-Not planning on it, believe me. Not until you get something to eat, at least.”

"Don’t you starve on me, either." She felt a familiar tickle in her stomach.  _That again._

At that point she expected to be used to it. The tickle in her stomach seemed to accompany most glances and chit chats with Armin Arlert. The scarf that was issued with their winter coats made it easy for her to hide her face as she willed the feelings away. It was how she always dealt with it, after all. 

"Y-You know, despite the fact that my nose feels like it’s a-about to f-f-f-freeze off, I’m glad it’s a-at least a beautiful night." Armin’s voice was low, but the sincerity was evident. Annie peaked at him, her face still half hidden in her winter scarf. The dim orange light of the burning fire illuminated his bright blue eyes, which were staring intently up at the surprisingly clear night sky.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach quickly came back. 

 _What’s wrong with me._ Annie swallowed the lump in her throat and chose to stare forward. In truth, she was beginning to feel hot under her winter coat, but she wouldn’t dare take it off. Not in the present company. Were it any one less clever then Armin, she may have considered it.

His voice cut in before she could collect her thoughts. And what he said completely threw them off once again.

"I read in a book once that the most effective way for two people to stay warm is to huddle naked." 

Annie shot him a look, and Armin’s gaze didn’t break from the sky. His expression remained largely unchanged, even as a decidedly awkward silence set in. Oh yeah, she was definitely getting hot under the collar. 

"A-Armin…" She started, her entire face waxing crimson. Her scarf felt tight and she pulled at it as a noise came out of her that was certainly a surprise. It was a laugh. An awkward,  _flustered_ laugh. “A-Armin, I don’t think-“

"…Just kidding." She looked up and met his eyes. The smile he had on his face was nothing short of strange, and a little uncomfortable. Annie remained silent for a second before she lightly pushed his shoulder, resulting in him stumbling sideways and laughing as he regained his balance.His melodious laugh rang in her ears. 

“ _Don’t_ say such stupid things.” She really hoped Armin couldn’t see the small grin that she was trying desperately to keep down. 

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry!" He curled back into place, however he inched closer to her.  _Just for warmth,_ she thought as she too inched closer to him. “You seemed a bit tense, and…Haha, I’ve been told I’m not very good at jokes.”

"You’re really not. You’re absolutely terrible." Her smile widened, and the feeling in her stomach persisted. As he drew closer, the feeling spread to her chest. "You can keep your clothes on, but I’m not against huddling for warmth."  _Just for warmth._

Armins eyes lit up, and finally the two were shoulder to shoulder. “Thank you, Annie.”

She took it a step further and linked their arms, leaning against him as she felt how much his body was shaking. “…No problem. I don’t exactly want to freeze to death either.” Though of course there was no chance she ever would. Armin’s gaze once again returned to the night sky, and Annie threw a couple sticks into the fire to keep it going for as long as possible.

"I-I read in another b-book once that some stars have stories behind them," He took in a deep breath, and turned once again to smile at her. Annie followed his gaze, and soon they were both staring up at the night sky. It had been so long since Annie had seen the stars so clearly and so numerously that for a split second, her breath caught. 

"…Tell me about them." It’s not like Annie was unfamiliar with the constellations. But in this moment, this quiet moment between them, all she wanted to listen to was his voice.

Armin cleared his throat and continued. “Some of them together make shapes and pictures with such fascinating mythology behind them… I reread that book so many times I have them practically memorized.” He chuckled, and pointed up toward the direction of a particular cluster of stars. “That one over there is ‘Ursa Major,’ or ‘Big bear.’ Unsurprisingly, there’s an ‘Ursa Minor’ right over there if you follow the tail…”

She listened to him closer then she’d ever listened to any of the lectures they got during training. As he went on about the myth behind those two particular constellations, she found her head resting on his shoulder.

"…Quite a sad story, but also really interesting considering the society it apparently came from. Most of these come from that same society actually. It really makes me wonder what kind of world they must have lived in, I…I-I’m sorry, I really hope I’m not annoying you?"

Annie hadn’t even noticed how heavy her eye lids had become. Not from any kind of fatigue, but from pure serenity in that moment. She shook her head, and urged him to continue. A large smile spread across his face as he turned back to the sky.

 _Please don’t stop talking._ The look of pure enthusiasm on his face as he rambled on distracted her enough for the added warmth in her hand to go unnoticed for a few minutes. She squeezed his hand tight, and the thumping in her chest was almost unbearable.

None of this made sense. It couldn’t have. She wasn’t supposed to have these feelings. She didn’t come here for this. Annie’s thoughts were all over the place as she tried to calm the racing of her heart. 

What was her purpose? Her purpose was never to get close to people, never to feel empathy towards them, and certainly never to have quiet and intimate moments with a boy that could very well be her downfall.

Yet here she was, holding his gloved hand and mindlessly wondering what his cold lips would feel like against her warm ones.

She had no right, and yet-

"Annie?"

Armin’s voice cut in, and she flinched. “Yes?” She asked in a far more frantic voice then intended.

"A-Are you okay? You l-look like you saw a ghost."

Annie stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth straight. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed as she shook her head. “I’m just…very tired, I think.”

"Oh?" He knit his brows. "Do you want to sleep now? I can s-stay up for a bit more and keep w-watch if you’d like."

"No." Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes away from his and settled again on the bright stars above them. "I’m fine."

"Okay." He turned back as well and grinned. "…Well, I’m sure my droning on and on about something so trivial probably isn’t helping you stay awake."  

"Please," She insisted, giving his arm a small push. "Continue." 

"Heh, well if you really want to and it helps, I certainly have more…"

Armin went back to telling his stories, and Annie settled her head on his shoulder. 

_It’s a little scary, but I don’t think I can get enough of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with this one. Believe me, there was so much more I wanted to write.


	12. Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping you'd come with me.

Admittedly, Annie was never one to stray from the path. Training missions were training missions, and getting them done was no big deal. Even the most tedious and boring ones were nothing to stress over. Unless everyone around you is acting like a fool.

She could still hear the bickering behind her as she walked deeper into the woods. Eren and Jean puling the maps from each others hands, while Reiner laughs and Mikasa tries to hold one of them back.

It was a typical sight, but annoying none the less. 

Annie took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was easy to miss how refreshing being in nature was when with a large group of her bickering peers. And they say she had issues with team work.

The late afternoon sun tinged the air with an orange glow, lending itself nicely to the red and orange leaves on the trees. She slumped down against one of their trunks and sighed. The moment of silence was well needed.

Of course, that moment was cut short fast. A twig snapped hard, and out the corner of her eye she could see him approaching.

"I was hoping you’d come with me."

Armin smiled at her, and their eyes met. “You walked off so suddenly, I didn’t notice at first.”

"Mhm." She scooted over, giving him enough room for the two to sit shoulder to shoulder. Armin was more than happy to let her rest against him. "I hope you’re not here to pull me back there, tiger."

"I’m not, I promise." Armin chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I’m just here to be with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but oh well! I also have two multichapter fics to update. However, it's finals week. So that might take a while.


	13. Baby It's Cold Outside

Armin couldn’t help but be amazed by Annie’s resilience.

He’d witnessed her walk around in a hoodie on a hot day, walk casually to a class without an umbrella or head covering during a downpour, and unflinchingly wear flip flops through a muddy lawn after said rain finally decided to stop. Truly, she was far braver than most when it came to shitty weather.

Which made it all the more puzzling when she walked out of the house bundled up in a way that would put A Christmas Story to shame.

Armin couldn’t exactly blame her. It was below freezing, snowing in chunks, and icey all the way down the sidewalk. He himself was shivering under his winter coat, and more then gladly grabbed her hand when she stood beside him. Unsurprisingly, not a shiver was felt. At the expense of her face being seen. Their eyes met, and Armin wished he could see if she was smiling through the scarf that covered her mouth and nose. He was surprised she wasn’t wearing goggles at that point.

“What?” She asked in a muffled voice, making it harder for Armin to stifle his laugh.

Armin squeezed her hand tight as they started to walk. “Nothing, it’s just...I’m going to turn the heat on in the car, you know. You’re going to melt in there.”

She shook her head, and looked on. “No. The cold always finds a way to sneak in. You can’t trust it.”

“Okay.” Armin smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. She was stubborn, and he knew there was no getting through to her on such an important, grave matter. As a gust of bitter cold wind blew, Armin felt a jolt of chills run up his spine. He huddled in closer to her as they walked, and Annie looked up at him with a (just barely seen) raised eyebrow.

“What is it, Arlert? Would you like me to go back and get your scarf and mittens?” Physically there or not, Armin could sense a sly grin on her face. He smiled back at her, shook his head, and kissed as much cheek as he could. While shivering, of course.

“N-N-No it’s f-f-fine, we have a schedule t-today anyway. It’s not that cold.”

“Mhm.” Annie could feel his shivering. And he called her stubborn. If he chose to stay that way the rest of their busy day, she knew she’d have a cold to care for in no time. Her eyes flicked back from his red dripping nose to the fresh snowbank near her feet. Well, she was never one to go soft. Annie scooped up a fist full of snow and threw it right at his neck.

Out of his mouth came the most inhuman screech she had ever heard.

“ANNIE, WHY-” He curled up into himself, teeth chattering. Annie shrugged, arms up, and eyes looking off to the side.

“What’s wrong, tiger? I thought it wasn’t that cold.”

“HHHHHHHHH-”

“I mean, I could go inside and get your scarf and gloves, but that’s none of my business.”

Through chattering teeth, Armin relented and nodded his head. “T-They’re on the coffee table.”

“Alright, I’ll be quick.” She pat his cheek, and moved her scarf down a moment to kiss his cold nose. However, letting her guard down that one moment would be her mistake. For the next thing she knew, Armin smashed a wad of snow right in her face.

She gasped, and moved back a moment. Her brows were furrowed, mouth pressed in a straight line as she glared at the faux innocent face of her sweet boyfriend. Neither of them needed to say a single thing. They both knew that meant one thing, and that was war.

Annie crouched down, scooping up an enormous snowball in her hands as Armin did the same after trotting a few feet away. He didn’t get far before he felt one smack him right in the back of the head.

He squeaked from the cold, and Annie would be lying to herself if she didn’t think it was adorable. Though in this situation, it was constant vigilance or else.

Armin retaliated, and threw one her way which barely grazed her cheek. He cursed his lack of a throwing arm and quickly got one back together, dodging a snowball in his wake.

Finally, he nailed her right in the face again.

“If I get a cold, I’m not lifting a damn finger. You’ll be my bitch for a week.”

“Fair enough.” He said, smiling and throwing one her way. She missed, and Armin was met with a snowball to the torso, some stray clumps falling down the inside front of his jacket. He had forgotten how freezing it was till that moment. He was shivering again, but kept the smile on his face as he made another one. This time, he managed to get Annie in the same spot, and she seemed to be glaring daggers at him. All in good fun, which he knew as she walked over toward him with an enormous clump of snow in her arms.

Armin, still shivering, stood up and started to back away. In a game of wits, he knew he was more than Annie’s equal. But in a show of physical strength and force, there was no way he could come out on top.

She stomped toward him, not uttering a single word.

“Haha, okay okay, you win, I give up!” he laughed, and continued to back away from his storming girlfriend. However, the walkway was icy, and he was unfortunate enough to step right on a particularly slippery patch. “AGH-”

He fell hard on his ass. His attempt to get back up only caused him to slip and fall on his back. He stared up at the sky, his tush and back aching beneath him.

“A-Annie,” He called out in the most melodramatic fashion he could muster, stretching his arm up toward the sky. “I-I’m finished. Help.”

She dropped whatever snow she had in her arms and stood over him, shaking her head. “You’re a freaking klutz, tiger.”

Annie extended her hand to him, and Armin grabbed it, hauling himself up with a small whine. Before he could truly regain his footing though, Annie pulled him in, planting a raspberry right where he was ticklish on the neck.

For the second time that day, Annie heard that inhuman screech.

“ANNIE-” He yelped, laughing as he tried to push her off.

That’s what you get, Armin. That’s what you get for messing with the warrior.

She stopped, and planted a big ol’ smooch right on his lips. Armins cheeks heated right up in a matter of seconds. “Come on, let’s go inside. You’re an icicle.”

“I-It’s okay, we have things to do today Annie, I can survive!”

“I know you can, but we can always go Christmas shopping tomorrow. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door, a smile inching its way on her face under the scarf.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my aruani secret santa gift to tumblr user 3dmgshenanigans, aka Lightningpelt on here. Merry Christmas everyone. <3


	14. Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"When every Thursday, I'd brave those mountain passes,_   
> _And you'd skip your early classes,_   
> _And we'd learn how our bodies worked._
> 
> _God damn the black night, with all it's foul temptation,_   
> _I become what I always hated,_   
> _When I was with you then."_   
> **-Death Cab For Cutie, "We Looked Like Giants" ******

The pounding of the rain against the tarp did nothing to drown out the pounding in Annie's head, nor in her chest.

Every bit of common sense and reason in her was being ignored in place of something else. In place of him. His skin against hers. His hands awkwardly and frantically fumbling with the straps on her torso, while his own already were tossed aside in a pile next to their jackets and boots.

No, this was never supposed to happen. But Annie was not about to stop it, despite every rational thought trying to break through that in a few months, he wouldn't see this as anything other than a bitter mistake. She didn't care. In that moment, she wanted him. She needed him. She wanted to drown in him. She loved him, and she hated herself for it.

Armin reluctantly broke away a moment, resting his forehead against hers. "I-I'm sorry..." He breathed with a nervous chuckle, his eyes focused on finally freeing the straps on her chest. Annie shook her head, her face growing increasingly red and warm as she herself fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

She pushed his hands out of the way in order to pull his shirt off, throwing it into the growing pile of garments. For a moment, her breath caught. She'd walked in on him in the showers several times before, but it was nothing compared to this. The look on his face was nothing short of self conscious, and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"Not very impressive, I know..." He joked, before lifting his head back up and finally getting off her straps.  When those too were in the pile, Annie moved his hands out of the way again and held his face a moment. The two stared intently at each other, and Armin became very aware of his bare chest.

"Hm..." Annie squished his cheek, earning a concerned look from Armin. "Don't look so worried, Arlert. Your scrawny physique adds to your charm." 

He grinned, and leaned forward to capture her lips. Annie's hands threaded through his blond hair and clutched at it tight. She'd almost forgotten she was straddling him, if not for the ever present poke from his crotch she was becoming more and more aware of as he started to buck up.

At the same time, their hands went to her shirt, and he helped get it over her head. Annie noticed Armin turn his eyes away when she began to remove the wrapping around her chest. She grinned, and thought back on one of their lessons a few weeks ago, when she managed to stay awake. Compared to most of the boys, Armin seemed to be unphased by the presentations on the human body and anatomy. However, it seemed he'd never even seen breasts outside of a book before. 

Annie didn't know whether to find this more amusing or adorable.

"Armin, you're allowed to look." His face burned bright as he struggled to finally face forward. Several signals from his body told her that he certainly liked what he saw.

"I-I-I, U-Uh-" He stammered, and Annie leaned forward to steal another kiss. As he seemed to calm down, Annie grabbed his hands and guided them to her chest. A gasp seemed to have escaped both of their lips for different reasons. "O-oh wow..."

With a surge of heat both between her legs and between them both, she went forward again and kissed him. This time, with far more fervor as his hands played around and explored, and her own were either tugging at his hair or feeling up his back. Her tongue darted into his mouth and was quickly met by his own.

She chocked down several moans, but that became harder when he broke away and started kissing at her neck. As her nails started to dig into his back, kissing turned into biting and sucking. Before she knew it, a bright red mark was present near her collarbone.

"I think you're lucky I wear a hoodie." She deadpanned, sliding off of him a moment to unbutton his pants. Armin chuckled, but was quickly back to kissing up and down her neck and jaw with a bit of new found confidence. 

Annie's own confidence and composure started to waver once she began to slide his pants off. After all, Armin wasn't the only one going into this a little clueless. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but didn't look down. Instead, she held his face and brought it back to her own, kissing him with heat. Armin was the one to break away again.

"Annie...you're sure you want to do this?" He said through increasingly suffocating breaths. His hands struggled to slide her pants down as he stared into her eyes, her thumbs brushing down his cheeks. Annie leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

"If I didn't want to," She said, opening up her eyes. "I would have pushed you off before we even started."

He smiled at her, and gently laid her back on the blanketed floor. Before they knew it, nothing was between them. No straps, no clothes, barely any space. It was cold skin against cold skin, but Annie had never felt so warm. His hands traveled down her body with hesitance, but Annie could see the anticipation, excitement, and affection in Armin's eyes. 

The warmth that burst in her chest drowned out any remaining feelings of guilt and hindsight going into this. All she felt was an overwhelming sense of longing. He was close, and she was bare and vulnerable beneath him, but she wanted him closer.

"Ah-" The surprising feeling of his fingers going into her were enough to make her back arch beneath him. Once again he asked if she was okay, and she nodded the best she could in her current position. Her hands had been at the back of his neck, but they were quickly tangling into his hair. 

  His mouth was on her neck, and Annie needed more as the pressure in her abdomen was starting to build. The various bites he left weren't helping anything, but god did she love the feeling of it. She started to rut up against his hand, and she couldn't help but feel frustrated. 

"A-Armin- I-" She moaned out, trying in vein to tell him to get his cock in her already. Especially as his fingers hit her sweet spot. Were it anyone without Armin's intuition, she probably would have been left hanging for far longer.

Armin pressed his forehead against hers again and the two, for a moment, simply stared. He moved her bangs out of her face and kissed her nose, surprised to see her let out a small laugh. It almost took his breath away how pretty she was.

"Please, I-If at any point it hurts, j-just tell me and I'll stop." His voice was so sincere, far more genuine than she thought she really deserved. "Ready?"

She nodded her head, and stole a peck. "I know you can dirty talk better than that, blondie."

Armin bit his lip and smiled, hiding his face in the nook of her neck. As one hand held hers next to her head, his other ran down her thigh and lifted her leg around his waist. Annie was quick to wrap her other leg around tight as soon as he started to slowly, nervously push in. 

They had no clue what to expect, but they never expected it to feel that good. Annie's fingers tightened around his, and she wasn't quick enough to keep back the relentless moans trying to escape her throat. The sounds she made as he started to slowly rock his hips were driving him nuts. 

He panted into her neck as her grip on his fingers tightened, and he sped up his pace. A string of muffled, pleasured curses were whispered as he tried so hard to regain his composure. Annie pushed up against his hips, and they both wanted it to be faster, rougher, harder. But their own fears stopped them. Armin didn't want to hurt her, and Annie didn't want to push him.

However, the sweetness of it all was enough. Annie slipped her hand out of his and both of hers held his back. With each stuttered thrust of his hips, her nails dug in deeper. Armin couldn't help but love the feel of it. He got back at her with another hickey at the base of her neck, causing her to let go of any moans she was holding back.

Annie was louder than either of them expected, and he loved it. With another, somewhat harder thrust, Annie arched under him and scratched her nails down. Whatever scratches she left would be hard to explain away to the other guys, but he cared little about that at the moment. His mind was completely on her, and the absolute elation he was feeling. Whatever he felt, Annie felt it just as intensely as his name slipped out of her lips. 

The pressure was beginning to be too much for Annie. She knew whatever climax was coming, it was coming soon. Annie managed to meet his face again, and she kissed with the passion and fervor to match. As their tongues tangled, she sighed and panted into his mouth. Sighs and pants turned into moans and groans, and before she knew it she had to break away to cover her mouth, in anticipation for what she knew was coming.

Armin himself braced to pull out as fast as he could, because he knew he wasn't lasting much longer either. With her head thrown back and her hand covering her mouth, Annie came with a muffled scream. Armin followed very soon after, and pulled out moment before his orgasm.

He practically fell on top of her. The two laid there for several moments, catching their breath and cooling down, processing what just happened. 

Annie ran her fingers through her hair before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his head.

Armin tucked his face in the nook her neck and took a deep breath before finally speaking. "T-That was...okay right?"

Her brows furrowed. She lifted his face up and bit her lip as she gazed at him. Before she could answer, Armin was surprised to see her break out in a small laugh. "No, it was awful. That's why I kept letting you fuck me, because I hated it so damn much."

Armin chuckled and kissed her in response. His heart was racing, and he could feel Annie's racing under him too.

The two flipped over, bringing the blanket with them as Annie settled her head against his chest. His hands threaded through her hair and they basked in each others presence as a comfortable silence settled in. 

"We're going to have to go back to camp eventually..." He whispered, kissing her head.

Annie nuzzled against him, and squeezed him tight. "Later. I'm too comfortable. If you try to move, I'll pin you down."

"I won't argue with that." He laughed, and kissed her again and again. Armin could have stayed there and just kissed her all night if he could have.

 Annie, however, was surprised at herself. Getting lost in her own thoughts as another comfortable silence set in, she tangled her legs with his. She felt no guilt, no self hatred. At least not for the moment. Whatever the future held seemed far, far away in that moment as she held Armin close to her. 

_I can be selfish for a little while longer._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I officially have to change the rating. Never thought I'd have to do that here, but hey.  
> Any way, enjoy this somewhat mood whiplash of a training days nookie drabble. She has officially showed him paradise by the dashboard light...in a wagon, of course.


	15. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of aruani smut week, day 2.

He felt a little bad, having already hid away from his friends twice that evening just to talk to her. Armin couldn’t help it, though. Him and Annie were notoriously inseparable since their relationship became public. She had only been gone for about four days to visit her father across the country, but it was still a lot for the both of them.

Of course, this earned a lot of teasing from their friends. Nothing that Armin couldn’t handle. There were times when him and Annie would use their friends discomfort with their PDA to an amazing advantage.

Like as an easy way to get Jean and Eren out of his dorm when Annie called him for the third time that day.

“Oh, baby, I miss you too.” He cooed, as Jean and Eren watched in slight horror and disgust. The two looked at each other, and with grins on their faces both made exaggerated gagging noises. Armin shooshed them, and continued on. “I wish I could hold your hand right now…”

“We wish you could, too.” Eren snarked, rolling his eyes.

Armin looked at them both, his eyes dripping with fake innocence. “Maybe kiss you all over, starting from your lips and go all the way down to your inner thighs until-”

“Wh-Okay!” Jean threw his hands up in the air before getting up, and dragging Eren along with him. Armin’s laugh was barely being concealed. “We’ll catch you later Arlert!”

“Oh, but we were having so much fun! I guess I’ll talk to you later. Oh, not you, Anniebear…”

Eren made another exaggerated gag before the two fast walked out of the room quicker than Armin had ever seen. He laughed again, and moved onto the bed to lay on his back.

“Are they gone?” She asked across the line, her voice oddly playful.

“Mhmm!” Armin took a deep breath to calm his laughter. “They sprinted the moment I mentioned ‘inner thighs.’” His hands pushed his hair out of his face, and his lips rested in a smile. It was nice to at least be alone with her in some way.  

He was more than happy to hear Annie laugh. “Amazing. Those boys are weak.”

“In their defense, we are completely gross.”

“That’s true, I admit.” Armin could hear the smile in her voice. “I’ve long accepted that fact. You’ve turned me into a disgustingly sentimental sap, Arlert.”

“I’m a little proud of that fact, actually.” He chuckled, and turned onto his stomach. “I meant what I said, by the way. I really miss you.”

“Hmm.” Annie went silent a moment, and Armin wished he could see her face. It was expected, he thought. She was never huge on being openly emotional, but she was working on it. It was something he honestly loved about her. “I wish you were here. This hotel bed is lumpy as fuck.”

Close enough. “I bet. How would I make it less lumpy, though?”

“Easily. I’d just sleep right on you.”

“And subject me to the lumpy mattress?”

“Exactly. My love would be all the comfort you need.”

Armin turned on his side, the smile on his face growing warmer. “I guess I’d put up with it for you.”

“Awww. Armin, you noble fool. You’re making me want you here even more.” The strange, breathy infliction to her voice made the hair on the back of his neck rise right up.

“…S-Sounds like it.” He let out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat. Armin could already see where this was going, and he was getting excited just by the thought of it. “How badly do you want me there, exactly?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d love to know.” Really, he would. He was practically on the edge of his bed, preparing whatever dirty talk he could comfortably say over the phone. “Last time I saw you was so rushed, I didn’t even have time to put my pants back on.”

He chuckled, and put the phone on speaker. Immediately, Armin readjusted to find more comfort on his also rather lumpy dorm room mattress. “I remembered very well. Fun, but over too soon. And not my fault.”

“A quickie’s a quickie, tiger.”

“I know.” He bit his “There’s so much more I would have done to you if you gave me the time.”

“Tell me.” She said with a blunt, yet longing inflection that Armin had grown very familiar with. 

A smirk curled onto his lips. “It would have been slow. Much slower,” He began, taking a deep breath. he listened closely to any change in Annie’s breathing. “Start with your lips on mine. Deepening it until you ached for there to be less boundaries between our skin. I wouldn’t let you remove an article, though. Not until I’d kissed every inch of your neck. Your jaw. Your collarbone. I remember how low that shirt dipped.” 

He paused for a moment, listening as she took in a gulp. “That’s it?”

“Oh no,” His hands began to move down, but his focused stayed on Annie. “Finally I’d lift your shirt over your head, letting you unclasp your bra. I’d be too busy kissing and leaving bites down your sternum. Taking the tiniest inch of skin between my teeth and lightly sucking until a pretty little mark was left for you to remember. Your skin warming under mine would set the hairs on the back of my neck right up. At that point I know you’d start whispering my name. ‘ _Armin, Armin_..’ Always so impatient.”

“Always needlessly teasing and cruel.” She added in with a small chuckle. Her voice had exited its usual monotone, Armin was quick to note.   

“Only when you start teasing first.” There was a small hitch in his breath as he began to touch himself. “Though of course I would begin to rut against you. But only lightly. Too lightly. You’d have to roll back up against me to get me to do anymore. I’d frustrate you till you’re trying to take back the control you started out with.”

He could hear another gulp, a skip in her breath that indicated what he hoped for. 

“When I get to your abdomen, I would pause before kissing back up, taking absolute pleasure in your frustrated moan. Only when you’re clutching my hair and pushing me back do I unzip your jeans and give you the sensation you’ve been longing for.”

“What would that be, Arlert?”

He bit his lower lip again, barely containing his smirk. “You always say I’m good with my tongue.”

“Do I?”

“Maybe not directly,” He took in a sharp inhale at the chill that ran up his spine. “But the moans and sighs, even screams, that come in your pretty little voice when I press my tongue against you are a good indicator. Oh, you squirm when I barely get anywhere. Really, it’s adorable!”

“The smile on your face I can’t even see right now is infuriating.”

“Hheh, It’s-Ah,” His own sighs and moans stopped him in his tracks. “I-it’s true, Annie. Sometimes my scalp goes numb with how hard you’re tugging and squirming. And when I’ve barely even grazed your walls, your core…”

The moan he heard from her end of the phone made his stomach flip. he could feel the pressure building. “By then you’re already anxious for me to be inside you. And truthfully, so am I. But the taste and smell is too good to break away from. Not until I have you screaming with one nice flick of my tongue am I ready for that.”

“I wouldn’t let you off so easy, tiger.” She sounded muffled, and Armin guessed she was pressing her pink face against a pillow. “The moment you’re level with me again. that donger’s getting strangled.”

“…That’s one way to put it.” He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, amazed at Annie’s unique brand of wording. Between the two, he was certainly the better orator. “And god I’d want you to. Don’t go easy. Never go easy on me, Annie. You’re the challenge I love the most. Tease the head until I’m a whimpering mess, tucked into your neck. With that firm hand of yours and a few flicks of your wrist, I’m putty in your grasp. All I can do is bite and kiss at your neck in an attempt to throw you off.”

 “I hope you haven’t given up with your hands at least.”

“Oh, of course not. I’m teasing you the best I can as you’re torturing me to no end, Annie. I have to know when it’s right for me to be inside you, and that’s when you’re on the edge. Your abdomen is fluttering. My cock is inside you, pushed all the way to the hilt, and you still scream for more- Ah, shit-” His words became strangled, and Armin knew they were both getting closer. “I’m picking up my pace gradually, thrusting in and out of you until your nails are digging into my back, scratching down with each right spot I hit. All the while my mouth is all over your neck, leaving so many bites that will be impossible to cover up.”

“Ah, A-Armin-” He heard her gasp through heavy breaths. Annie could never deny that she was a screamer, especially in phone conversations that echoed right through the receiver.  

“I’d make you come harder and louder, if only so you’ll be aching for me every moment you’re over there…Miraculously it seems to have worked. Hehe.”

Of course, Armin himself wasn’t far behind. Her name was on his lips the moment he felt himself finish. His breathing was steady, but loud. “J-Jeez-” He spat, slipping his hand out and grabbing the paper towels that lay next to his bed. “God, I miss you…” He whispered with a smile, taking in a deep breath. His cheeks were red, warm, and he had no clue what was causing it more.

“Keep it in mind, and I may let you fulfill that thought when I get back. Only if you’re kind to me, after all.”

He felt his heart ache at the thought of her coming back again. “I will. I love you.”

“….I love you, too. Good night, Armin. Don’t dream about me too much. I know how freaky it gets in that cute head of yours.”


	16. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a 3 sentence fic.

She sees him everyday, leaning back against the walls of the bus station, earphones in place and book in hand, looking as if his mind is a million miles away. His brows furrow in a way that lets her know he’s deep in thought, tearing his eyes away from the page for just a moment, contemplating whatever sentence he just read. 

The first time she caught herself staring was when his bright blond hair fell in front of his eyes, causing him to jump as the tips tickled his nose. 

Sometimes Annie would catch a glimpse of the books he read, making a little mental note before the bus came and beckoned her on. He always stepped on after, but sat in the front before she could even catch his eyes. 

Annie felt a bit ashamed of herself when she downloaded the books onto her phone, and listened to them during the bus rides to work or while she exercised. It was motivation to talk to him, though she’d never admit it. Nothing seemed more embarrassing to her than admitting to her friends that she’d been basically stalking that “cute blonde dork” at the bus stop.

“Just say hi,” Reiner and Bert would say, smiles on their faces as she completely ignored them and their advice. No, of course she couldn’t just say hi. His ear phones made that hard, as well as her general social constipation. He always seemed so pleasant, his cheeks pink smiling whenever he particularly liked a novel. At least, that was the conclusion she came to after watching him for a good two months. She had no business talking to someone like that.

The bus was several minutes late that day, much to Annie’s frustration. She tapped her foot and huffed, her face stony as she checked her watch a third time. Her saving grace in that moment was the thought that maybe, just maybe, it meant it was finally time to talk to him.

Of course, her hopes were quickly dashed when she looked over to his usual place, only to see he wasn’t there. 

“Of course.” She muttered under her breath, her brows furrowed.  _Get over it, you idiot, what point is there in being a creep-_

“Excuse me?” A voice called from behind her, causing Annie to flinch. 

When she turned around, she could feel her heart jump into her throat. To her shock and horror, he was even cuter up close. His eyes were bright, blue, and had a certain wisdom to them that made her feel ridiculous in how easily they sped up her heart beat. 

A million thought were running through her head, all of which telling her just. Say. Hi. Instead, she stared back at him, mouth agape.

“Uh, I’m really sorry to bother you, I really am. I forgot my wallet, and well, you wouldn’t happen to have 50¢ would you?” The moment he flashed that smile, she was gone, her face growing completely red. They stood there for a good five seconds before he spoke again. “M-My names Armin, by the way. Are you okay?”

“You can…have…” She dropped her own wallet the moment she took it out, and bent over to pick it up while silently cursing herself. “Uh here, here take this entire-” She stopped short the moment she noticed the 20 in her hands. “Shit, no, I need that…”

As she began to dig through her wallet again, she heard him start to laugh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was so intimidating.”

She looked up at him, her face cracking into a small grin. “Oh please, I could probably break you in half.” She snickered, finally taking out two quarters. “Uh. I’m, uh, Annie…Hi.”

His hand lingered on hers when he took the change. “Annie…would you like to sit with me-”

“Yes!” Annie practically shouted without a second thought. “I mean. Yeah, yeah Armin, I’d be okay with that. Read anything good lately?”


	17. Smack, Boom, Pop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solo Annie drabble, from my rp blog.

Annie was forced out of a rather blurred day dream, jumping in place the moment the kickball slammed next to her. It seemed even in the back corner of the school gym, the 15 year old Annie couldn’t escape this stupid game.

“Leonhardt!” The gym teacher shouted as Annie looked around at the rather annoyed faces of her teammates that period.  _Whatever_ , she thought. They usually never passed her the ball anyway. “’the heck are you doing over there? The ball was coming right at you!”

Her face remained neutral, with the exception of a raised eyebrow as she looked up at her teacher. “To be honest, sir? I wasn’t paying the least bit of attention.”

The teacher furrowed his brow. “Well wake up. Your team is way behind.”

“Oh? What a shame. I didn’t know I was supposed to care so much about a 5th period kickball match.” The edge of sarcasm in her monotone voice didn’t fly over his head. She mumbled more as she went on. “If this was so serious, you should have said so. I would have tried harder to care.”

She started to regret opening her mouth as soon as another girl opened hers. Not that she let it show, even as her cheeks grew red. She was never a fan of other peoples stares. 

“Don’t act so damn high and mighty.”

“Hm? I don’t feel that way at all. I can’t help that I’m absolutely terrible at this game. Really, you would be far better off if you let me sit out.” Her eyes widened in a rather strained attempt at innocence. If the faces of her classmates were any indication, no one was really fooled. 

“You know, Annie, you would have the highest grade in this class were it not for your participation grade.” The teacher commented, picking up the ball and holding it under his arm. Annie could already hear him sending her to the office with just the look on his face.

However, “It’s not a great loss of mine to have a shit grade in a shit class that’s designed to humiliate people, anyway.” She grabbed the ball from out of his arms, rolling it in her hands for a moment. “Not that it’s any worse than what I have to do at home. Not even close.” 

She stared at the ball, her face as neutral as ever as she lowered it to the ground. Her leg flew back, and kicked so hard that the thud of the ball hitting the back wall was sure to be heard from down the halls. As did the boom of the ball popping open.

For a moment the others stared agape at the wall and broken ball, completely speechless. When the teacher looked over, Annie’s backpack was flung over her shoulder. She was already halfway out the door, not even bothering to change out of her gym clothes as she walked to the principles office. 


	18. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Annie stopped in her tracks, back turned to Armin and eyes to the ground. “What did you say?”

He looked down, swallowing whatever was in the back of his throat before gazing back up, eyes full of confidence and purpose. Annie kept her eyes downcast, refusing to turn to him. “I didn’t get it at first. Why I would turn around, feeling like a ghost or something was watching me. Until one day there was only me and you in the room.”

“That happened plenty of times. What’s your point?” Annie was visibly tense, fists balled.

For a moment, his confidence wavered as the words were on the tip of his tongue. Armin pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, letting out a nervous laugh in the process. “I think...your very good at controlling your body language. Your face, even. For you, it’s all in the eyes. Why else would you be turned away right now?”

“...” Annie could feel her entire body heating up, the pounding in her chest drowning out her thoughts as she very slowly straightened herself up. Still, she refused to look at him. The prolonged silence put Armin at edge, before Annie finally spoke. “When was it? That you first noticed.”

He looked down again, face burning red. “About three months ago, at least that’s...when I really figured it out. How you look at me, and especially why you do it. You and I had both been put on patrol, and I...heh, I couldn’t believe it at first.”

“Neither could I.” The faintest of smile had spread across her lips, though it was gone almost as soon as she turned and Armin noticed. Her eyes were still downcast, though the red tint of her cheeks were apparent.  _It won’t matter in the end_ , she thought. “Why didn’t you say something back then?”

“Annie...” With another small surge of confidence, Armin walked toward her, stopping when they were practically chest to chest. “I didn’t think it was my place to. I wanted to wait and see if you were ever comfortable enough to-”

“To tell you myself?” Her hand was at his chest, gripping the fabric of his dirt-stained white shirt. Annie forgot how tall he was, at least compared to her. She just about reached his chin. In that position, he almost made her feel small. In response to his statement, she shook her head. 

Armin’s face softened. “To be honest, I don’t even get what you could possibly see in me.” He could feel her other hand slip into his. Another nervous chuckle escaped his lips. “I-I’m actually a pretty pathetic excuse for a soldier, nonetheless a person...”

“Psht,” Annie found herself squeezing his hand tight, her forehead leaning against his shoulder. He was closer than she ever imagined she’d get. “For a genius, you’re a downright idiot if you think that.”

It was his bravery she admired, after all. His determination. His will-power. None of which had to be physical, she knew, as it applied to him. His mind had always been his greatest asset, and the one she found herself drawn to most. Annie started to push away from him, having become very self aware of their current position. She was stopped when she felt his hand on her chin, tipping it up. Her eyes looked to the side, that was until she felt his lips meet hers. 

It was certainly a moment of weakness, but she couldn’t care less as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bounced up onto her toes in order to be more level with him. It was a moment she needed. A selfish, stupid moment that she loved. Her hands pushed into his hair, grabbing tight as if afraid he’d be the one to push away from her. 

They did, however, need to come up for air eventually. Annie finally met his eyes, and was shocked to see just how nervous he truly looked. Their faces were both scarlet, hot, and even a bit damp. 

“S-Sorry...” He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. “I couldn’t think of anything else to say.” 

There was that soft, small grin again. “That’s a first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this request in my inbox a couple months ago, but I just now finished it because...writing is hard.


	19. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning for mentions of decapitation, mentions of strangulation, and mentions of death.

If she could do every single job and task of an investigation, she would.

Detective, pathologist, officer, profiling. Even if she had to sacrifice precious hours of sleep, it was better than dealing with bureaucratic bullshit and loud coworkers. Her wish almost came true when the resident pathologist was promoted with no obvious substitutes, but even that could only last so long. 

And if she were honest, the sight of dead bodies would get old after a while. It already had. 

If some think of death as an old friend, Annie Leonhardt thought of it as that relative who calls too often and asks far too many personal questions about marriage and school. It had been in her life for long enough.

“There’s a chance we might have a match.” She was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of the chief and head of the department himself, Erwin Smith. His office was a particularly dreary place, with images of missing persons plastered all over the walls. Right behind his desk was a large map, marked with the pictures of identified victims of the biggest media frenzy in the past year. Their faces were pinned where each was found.

He slipped her a heavy manila folder. “Our recent Jane Doe seems close to the description of a missing girl by the name of Mina Carolina.”

The name certainly rang a bell, and Annie had a good idea as to why. When she saw Mina’s picture, her hunch was confirmed. A girl she had gone to school with. Beautiful, smart, athletic, loved by many at the time. Annie felt her chest tighten, but she kept her face stone. 

“I’ll give a call to her next of kin.” Her monotone voice was just barely audibly shaken. Before she could turn to go, Erwin called for her to stop.

“No you’re not. We’re leaving that to Mikasa.” Erwin sat up in his chair, wearing  a decidedly out of place smile for someone who may have just ruined a families afternoon. “You have another, equally important job.”

Annie pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she turned back to him. “What?”

“There’s someone you’re going to start working with as of today.” 

Ah, now she understood the reason for his smile. Her brows furrowed.

“No. I don’t need a fucking partner, Smith.”

He leaned forward, resting his chin against his folded hands. “You’re the only one on the team who doesn’t have one. Our new pathologist is inexperienced in the field.”

“So you’re dumping the kid on me. Like I need extra weight to carry.”

 “Oh, don’t underestimate him. He’s a skilled profiler as well. Graduated top of his class.” Erwin looked past Annie at a figure in the doorway, out of Annie’s sight and certainly out of mind. “They say he’s a genius.”

“Yeah, well he can shove it up his-”

“Mr. Smith?” A third, unfamiliar voice broke in. She turned her head, and was suddenly face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes. “I haven’t gone to the wrong room again, have I?”

Erwin smiled once again, and stood up to greet the bright eyed young man. “Armin Arlert. Just in the nick of time.” 

In truth, he was far more boyish than she expected. Taller than her, but still short for a 22 year old man. Scrawny, kind of pale, messy blonde hair that was just long enough to push behind his ears. His name tag looked like it would fall off his pocket at any moment. All of this was topped off with a white button up shirt and vest. She would be lying to herself if she thought for a second he wasn’t an oddly handsome looking dork. Owed partially to his charming smile.

Though no amount of boyish nerdy charm could sway her in her current mood.

“I-It’s a pleasure to be here, sir!” He seemed nervous, especially as he shook the hand of the much larger and authoritative Erwin Smith. “I hope to be a valuable member of the team!!”

“You’re automatically valuable with your position on the pay roll.” Erwin kept the smile on his face, and motioned toward Annie. “Armin, this is detective Annie Leonhardt. She’s only been on the force about a year, but she’s one of our best.”

Armin smiled at her, a mix of nerves and warmth on his increasingly scarlet face as he reached out to shake her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

She simply nodded in return. He certainly had a firm grip on her hand, holding it just long enough for them both to get momentarily warm. And momentarily awkward. Armin cleared his throat. 

“I have a good feeling about this.” She could hear Erwin mumble, before he ushered the two partners out the door. Annie considered trying to protest the arrangement one more time, but she knew how futile it would be. She knew she had to do what she was told, and by god was she going to do it. Reluctantly. She took solace in the fact that her new partner at least had intelligence.

It showed quickly through his work. 

“So this Jane Doe, possibly 24 year old Mina Carolina, found laying neatly on her back, hands over her chest without a stitch of her cloths out of place. Her head, on the other hand, was about three feet out of place.” He spoke to himself as he looked over her wounds. If there was someone more unphased by death than Annie herself, it was Armin Arlert. He walked into the morgue like it was a new office, marveling at the pristine and modern freezer that lined the right wall. The young man was all too eager to get his gloves and apron on and examine the, er, specimen inside. “No official cause of death listed, but the bruising around her neck has me leaning toward strangulation….Name of the other victims?”

Annie stood opposite from him, arms crossed, watching his face closely as he worked. “25 year old Thomas Wagner, 21 year old Franz Hertz, 23 year old Millius Zermunsky, and 23 year old Nack Teaz.”

“Counting Ms. Doe here, that’s five in total. Mostly men in their early 20s, all from strangulation, all found lying almost peacefully as if viewed in a coffin…Only Mina was found slashed in any way.” Armin stood up straight, his right hand on his chin and eyebrows raised. Annie examined his eyes as he was deep in thought. If there was something to agree with Mr. Smith on, it was not to underestimate him. Armin had a look in his eyes that was much older than the rest of him. For a moment she almost thought Erwin was lying about him being inexperienced. “That’s….an odd modus operandi. Why would he only do such a thing to her? I would say violent tendencies against women, but almost all of his victims are men….?”

“Maybe she fought back?”

He nodded. “That’s a possibility. She does have marks on her hands indicative of a struggle. But I don’t think she had too much of a chance. This guy, whoever he is, has a lot of power and strength. I’d say rather large in stature. Could have taken on the men easily as well. If I ever went to the gym, he’d probably be my spotter. I hope he wasn’t yours, Ms.”

“I train at home.” She responded, cocking an eyebrow at his comments.

“You what? OH. Oh, no, I’m sorry Annie, I was talking to- N-No, never mind! Never mind.” Once again, his face went beet red. He scratched his cheek, and cleared his throat before trying to proceed.

Trying, being the key word. “Arlert, were you talking to a dead person?”

“I-! Well, I mean, t-they’re still people right?? I don’t think it’s weird! I talk while I work, it helps!”

“I doubt you’ll get a response from one of these guys.” She stifled a laugh, the atmosphere between the two easing and lightening up for the first time that afternoon. “I wonder if they knew this going in. Such an impressive resume. Genius, pathologist, profiler, corpse whisperer.”

“Our jobs would be a lot easier if these people could talk, for your information.” He laughed, giving her the bright smile she was starting to really warm up to. “And you know, it’s really inappropriate for us to be making jokes like this, given our current setting!”

“Probably. If this sight wasn’t completely blase.”

Armin snickered, quickly going back to his work on his examination. “Is this your first major case?” He asked, eyes still on his work. Annie felt the familiar tightness in her throat that she got whenever someone started small talk with her.

“Mmmhm.” She mumbled in response, her arms crossed again. “First murder case at least.”

“Ah,” He smiled warmly. “So you haven’t been a specifically homicide detective for that long?”

“Nope.”

“I see, I see…” He paused for a moment.

She cocked an eyebrow. “You know when Smith said you were also a profiler, I assumed her meant for criminals.”

Armin looked up at her, his cheeks going pink. “Heh, I-I’m sorry Annie. Force of habit….I’ve always been told I can read people very well. It’s a bit of a mixed blessing.”

“No kidding.” She bit her lip, her fist squeezing at the fabric of her shirt. For an odd ten minutes, the room was quiet. Save, of course, for Armin’s loud thoughts and brainstorms. Watching him work and hearing his thoughts, Annie couldn’t deny his brilliance. She found herself enjoying listening to him. How easily he came to the conclusions he did. For her, it was almost scary.

“He’s local, the killer.” Armin piped up right to Annie, eyes snapping to meet each other. “Has to be.”

“That’s what we were thinking…You know, part of me has the impression that you have an image of the guy in your head already.”

Armin gave her a sheepish grin, eyes slightly downcast. “Well I’ve certainly got ideas. Unfortunately there’s only so much I can gauge from one days worth of work and evidence.” He let out a heavy sigh, covering the deceased girl up before pushing the table back into its drawer. 

“Ah. So even a young genius isn’t unshakable. Well we know the guys a man with a large build. Awesome. That’s only half the people in the city.” She pushed her bangs back again, clicking her teeth in the process.

“I’m sorry there’s only so much I can tell about a person I can’t see or hear.” He spoke with a hint of a laugh in his voice, and walked up closer to her. “I mean, with you I can already tell a few things, but there’s not much to go by for an unknown perpetrator.”

“Is that so?” Annie looked up at him to see what could almost be mistaken for mischief in his bright blues. “What could you possibly know about me, Arlert?”  

The two turned toward the stairs, walking as they talked. “I think you’re someone who’s very introverted. You’re uncomfortable around new people, definitely a bit more shy than you’d like to give off.”

“Am I now?” The corners of her lips pulled into a small grin of her own. 

“Absolutely.” He walked with her shoulder to shoulder. “I notice your hair is styled in a way that allows your bangs to fall right into your face. You also cross your arms a lot and don’t make eye contact very often. W-Which is honestly a shame, since you have absolutely beautiful eyes.”

Annie cocked an eyebrow, embarrassed at how her cheeks went red. She gave Armin a side glance, though he himself looked too embarrassed to meet her gaze. “So you notice my habits. Okay?”

“Well those are habits the indicate a very defensive and closed off personality.Not to imply you’re cold, of course! Just that maybe you’re easily uneased by other people and lack trust.” This time, it was Armin giving her the side glance and Annie who evaded it. “You know, I could hear you’re conversation with Mr. Smith. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I was right outside the door. I do promise that I’ll work with you and work around any of these issues. Believe me, I…I can understand how hard it is.”

Annie paused in her tracks, her fists balled. She turned to face him, and was momentarily take aback by how close they were. Chest to chest. There was an unmistakable tightness in her chest as she met his eyes. She felt heavy, her cheeks burning. She found it hard to break contact, the atmosphere growing heavier as she could hear his breathing. 

She pulled herself out of it by doing what she did best. Changing the subject.

“Do you have a ride home?” She asked in a low voice, taking in a gulp as she took a step back. 

Armin, too, took a step back and cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah, I take the subway.”

“Don’t waste your money tonight, I’ll give you a ride.” She beckoned him on, and mentally kicked herself for even offering. At that point she wanted to get home as soon as possible, and adding to her commute wouldn’t help that in any way. Though when she momentarily felt his hand brush against hers, a thought entered her mind that really made her confused.

_Armin Arlert…for some reason I can’t wait to see more of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long while I ago I got a request for a serial killers au drabble, which I was originally planning on fulfilling with some joke involving either the sims 3 or roller coaster tycoon. That is until I started to rekindle my interest in True Crime, cold cases, and the like. So I got a plot bunny idea and ended up with this! And yes, this is going to be continued. I know who the killer is, I have a plot idea in my head, and I am planning on touching this again when These City Lights (which I would love if you read and reviewed) is done. I hope you enjoy!


	20. Damned Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wherever there is you,_   
>  _I will be there too._

She really wished Armin was as deep a sleeper as she. Were there an earthquake, thunderstorm, or tornado, Annie could easily sleep through it. Armin, on the other hand, could probably hear her pitiful whimpers in the shower from their room and wake up. She tried hard to mask them, but she knew it would be pointless. 

So far though, she was in the clear. Once again, Annie turned up the heat. The cold nozzle was almost completely shut off, but that wasn’t good enough. She needed it to burn. She needed to know the heat was searing off whatever filth was on me.

The shower puff was rubbing so hard against her skin it started to sting. Of course, the burning water wasn’t helping that. She didn’t care. Her shaky, mournful breaths had little to do with the physical pain she was feeling.

It was those damn images. Those dreams that refused to leave. The screams she heard in her sleep. The blood on her hands that wasn’t even there, but still wouldn’t wash away.

“Fffuck, off…” Annie repeated under her breath, trying desperately hard to turn the shower puff into steel wool. Her soaking wet blonde hair fell into her eyes, adding to the frustration of the situation. 

And it got the better of her.

With a groan, she threw it onto the floor and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling the blonde locks as she took a deep breath under the running water.

As quickly as she could, Annie composed herself. Plastering on her typical poker face as if there was somewhere there to even judge.

Before she could reach for the cold shower nozzle, she found someone else’s hand was in the way. His arms wrapped around her, soft skin against hers as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“I think you’ve already scrubbed yourself raw, Annie.”

“…” She stayed silent, but found herself hugging his arms back. In that moment, she needed to feel him. All of him. And she wanted so badly to turn and see his eyes.

Armin pressed soft kisses down her jaw and neck, nuzzling against her as she began to loosen up.

“You’re all red….your skin’s gonna dry out at this point.” He lifted his head, beginning to separate a bit as Annie clutched onto him tighter. “Come out of the shower with me?” He asked, and Annie could practically hear the little smile in his voice. She agreed, and turned off the shower before stepping out into the now chilly air of their bathroom.

Both of them quickly dried off and changed back into their pajamas, consisting of a baggy t-shirt and boxers each. A towel rested on Annie’s damp head as she sat on the hamper, waiting for Armin to find whatever he was looking for in the medicine cabinet. As soon as he had the little bottle of lotion, he crouched in front of her, smiling and motioning for her right arm.

“Sorry for waking you up,” She mumbled, staring at the mess she made her forearms. The sight was cringe worthy, and for a moment she was taken aback at how she even managed to do that to herself. “….bit of a sleepless night, I guess.”

“Psht, no kidding.” Armin kept a soft grin on his face, though is eyebrows knit with worry. He was gentle as he began rubbing lotion into her skin, but his look was stern. “What did you dream about?”

She bit her lip, eyes downcast. Truly, the worst part of all of this for her was that once she woke up, all she could remember was a select few images and voices. Yet the effect was the same as if she really lived it once, her hands stained.

And she could remember his face. Staring up at her with a look she couldn’t quite recognize. Anger, perhaps. Fear. Betrayal. A look she’d never seen from him before. It killed her to think about. Yet even out of context, she couldn’t blame him.

Annie shook her head, and shifted her eyes to the side to avoid his gaze.

To his credit in that moment, he understood. Armin let out a sigh, nodding his head as he continued to massage her forearm.

“I won’t pry. You know I won’t. But I can tell something is bothering you even without you scrubbing your skin raw.” She finally looked back at him, and saw the look on his face she was so weak for. Eyes bright, blue, and wise. And he wore her favorite kind of smile. The kind where it almost looked like he was up to something. “Was I there?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow as Annie let out a snort.

“Yeah, but not in the way you’d love to hear about.”

“Heh, I know, I figured. You’d have intentionally woken me up if that were the case!” He snickered, letting out a yelp when Annie pinched his cheek with her currently free left hand. 

For a moment, there was a comfortable silence as Armin finished up her right arm and took the other in his hands. She watched his hands move against her skin, ginger and careful, and how smooth they were compared to her calloused fingers and palms. Years of athleticism will do that to a person, she always figured, but he never seemed to mind. In fact, there were times he went on about how much he loved them. How they so easily represented who she was.

On nights like this, it was hard for her to understand what he saw in her.  

As the silence went on, it got harder for her to keep the question she knew very well was a stupid one. She could hear him start to hum, and the the lump in her throat became too much.

“Armin, are you happy with me?”

He abruptly stopped the motion of his hands, and looked up at her with wide eyes and a raised brow. After a moment, his face softened, and he brought her hand to his lips. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve ever done something to make you think otherwise.” Annie squeezed his hands, feeling a pull in her chest. “But honestly, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I mean, do you think I’d move in with you just out of pity or spite? That must have been one hell of a dream for you to ask that. Did you do something to me in it?”

She bit her lip, once against casting her eyes down. He was telling the truth, she knew that. After two years together, Annie had figured out what to look for if he was lying, the way his eyes moved or lip quivered. Lord, was he could at hiding it though. And lord was he good at figuring out her own lies, even lies of omission. She shook her head, preferring to simply move on and forget the images that stuck.

He hesitantly accepted her response, and continued working on her left arm. 

To Annie’s surprise, she could hear him laughing. That laugh that creeped out about 90% of the people they knew out, but Annie always found it part of his endearing charm. She gave him a look, and he bit his lip.

“Heh, sorry, it’s just…you don’t think you’re meant for this kind of happiness, or that you somehow don’t deserve me,” Armin noticed the moment Annie’s brows furrowed. He squeezed her hand. “Believe me, after knowing you for three years, I’m bound to notice these things.”

“But, you know…that time I said you were actually a nice person? I didn’t mean it in the typical ‘oh, there’s a sweet kind young girl under that hard outer shell.’ No, I don’t think anything’s ever that black and white, and certainly not people. Certainly not you.” He looked to the side, lost in his own stream of consciousness. “You’re flawed. I’m flawed. There’s not a single person who isn’t. And you-”

“You think I’m a good person?” She cut in, making him jerk back up and meet her eyes. Armin furrowed his brow, before softening into a very sincere understanding.

“You know how I feel about that term,” He went back to finish up her left arm, a smile resting back on his face. “but to me, Annie, you’re not a bad person. You’re a terrific person. You’re my favorite person. But every once in a while, you could be a real c-”

“Tiger, you are  _not_  fucking quoting  _Kill Bill_  at a time like this.” She bit her lip, barely suppressing a snicker upon hearing Armin’s own. His laughter was always a little infectious.

“Well, if it wasn’t 3am, I’d come up with my own touching, tongue-and-cheek speech, but alas.” He kissed her hand, and helped her up when finally finished. “The point I’m trying to make is; Annie Leonhardt, I love you, warts and all. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. Whatever the you in your dreams may have done, that’s not the you here and now. And between you and me, I’d probably still love her despite my better judgement.”

This time, she let the snicker go, and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, balling it tightly in her fists as she pushed back the water in her eyes. 

“Was it my dry sense of humor, or resting bitch face that attracted you first?”

“Ha! I think it was that way you glare at people in the morning before you’ve had your coffee. The humor certainly helped. And I happen to love your beautiful face.”

Annie was never good with words. It was a source of constant frustration throughout her life, and certainly made her initial courtship with Armin a little more of a challenge. But she knew what she could do. She grabbed his hands, leading him back into their dark bedroom. 

Armin understood her intent the moment she pulled him on top of her, damp hair splayed out against the sheets. She was eager, almost too eager, to get his shirt off and feel his natural warmth against her.

_I love you too. It scares me how much._

As soon as there wasn’t a stitch of fabric between them, she locked her legs around him tight. Maybe it was embarrassing how much she needed to feel him surround her. But she didn’t care. 

Her nails dug into his back, scratching down lightly with each breathless kiss and bite against her neck. When he was finally inside her, each rock of his hips against hers brought a feeling of overwhelming pleasure, happiness, and an odd sense of peace.   

And perhaps that’s what he represented to her, she thought. He was her peace, her hope, the one person in this screwed up world she would even foolishly sacrifice everything for. 

Breathy moans and pants in the dark accompanied the gentle rocking of the bed, and when they had both reached their climax, she was incredibly reluctant to let go.   

When she finally drifted to sleep, her head rested against his bare chest, she found herself smiling, and wondering how she became so weak for one scrawny blond kid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for Armin to give Annie a rub down after a hard day.....close enough.


	21. This is the Story of how I Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Leonhardt vs. Feelings

Her head rested on his shoulder, eyes bugged out as the reality of what just happened hit her. Scrawny, unassuming, yet clever Armin Arlert had kissed her. Not on the cheek, forehead, or nose. An honest to god kiss.

Annie’s face felt hot. Sure, there were times when she passed a few glances at him when he wasn’t looking, stayed awake in class just to hear him talk for a little while, and had a bad tendency to throw things at his head to get his attention, only to turn away the moment he gave it. 

Other girls would say it was a blatant, unmistakable crush. But she never agreed. Were crushes supposed to make you feel weak in the knees? What was so wonderful about love if it just made your stomach knot up and throat tighten? Sure, she felt warmth around him, but it was only because of the pre-existent temperature of the room. 

No, what Annie rather stubbornly rationalized was that her feelings for this blonde shrimp of a boy could only mean one thing; He was trying to kill her. Slowly, but surly, that clever blondie was plotting to take her down using his, as she put it to a prying Reiner and Bertholdt, “weird mind powers.”

How else could she explain those warm smiles he gave her, or the complements he threw her way when they worked together. The tipping point had to be when he so brazenly brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes, causing her to choke on her words. He was much too obvious. 

And this? It had to be his most obvious move of all. Armin had caught her alone, as usual, after school. Apparently her headphones couldn’t even properly protect her. 

“Walk home with me?” He offered, his blue eyes wide and bright, just enough to push Annie into a moment of weakness. She  _totally reluctantly_ humored his request. Not even a few feet outside the school gates, she’d felt his hands catch hers.

His soft hands that she’d day-dreamed about holding countless times. Oh, the humiliation of admitting that to herself. Annie’s stoicism vanished instantly. She could barely hear what he was saying when finally, her heart stopped. His lips were against hers. She was wrapping her arms around his neck. 

She’d lost. He’d killed her. 

When they parted, she held his hands again and squeezed, trying almost desperately hard to keep her face neutral. 

“So…” He cleared his throat, letting out a nervous laugh. “Are you going to kick me, or was…was that okay?”

She bit her lip, and refused to bring her head back up.  _Oh my god, no, he smells like pine…_

“You…” She popped her head back up, cheeks scarlet as her eyes tried to stay to the side. “Your lips are chapped. Please consider using chapstick next time.”

Before Armin could respond, she pulled him in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!


	22. The Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruani Week Day 5: Runaways

**December, 1978**

Her arm extended out in front of her, thumb down as she walked along the snowy New Jersey highway. Annie could feel the tips of her fingers going numb, but it didn’t stop her. She’d come this far, and she wasn’t about to give up and go home now. Especially considering home was hundreds of miles away. She may have been small, but she was also amazingly tough.

The tattered old army backpack that was slung over her shoulder started to feel heavy as a block of lead.

As the sky started to darken, a pair of bright headlights nearly blinded her. Relief washed over when, much to her admitted surprise, the chevy started to slow to an eventual halt.

“You’re gonna freeze if you stay out here any longer, sister!” The windows rolled down to reveal the smiling face of a bulky, young blond man in a shirt that just barely fit over his torso. “Where you headin’?”

“New York.” Annie spoke through chattering teeth, wringing her hands together for warmth. “I’m flat broke, though, so-”

“No worries!” He beamed, leaning over to unlock the passenger side door. “Tis the season of giving, and we’re heading in that direction. The name’s Reiner, by the way!”

“Annie.” She curtly replied, before dashing right over to the other side of the car to hop in. The warmth hit her fast, and she took in a deep breath. She buckled herself in, and sat her pack on her lap.

“Reiner?” She heard a tired voice whisper from the back seat as the car started to move on. “What’s going on?”

“Bert! We have a lodger. Annie, this is Bertholdt, my,” Reiner bit his lip, trying to find his words as Annie impatiently stared at him.

“Your boyfriend? I really don’t care about that sort of thing. You’re giving me a ride, you could be dating a damn goat and I wouldn’t care.”

Reiner smiled at her, and nodded at Bert to go back to sleep.

“Meeting a friend or family in New York, Annie?” He asked, turning up the radio just a bit. Annie pushed her scraggly blonde hair out of her eyes and shook her head.

“No family. I’m just...getting away.” She slumped down in her seat, eye furrowing as she clutched the heavy army bag.

“You’re a runaway, then? You get in trouble with the law-”

“Does it matter?” She snapped, shooting him a subtle glare. Reiner winced, and Annie backed down. “Let’s just say I’m getting out of a bad situation.” Her hands balled into a fist, knuckles cracking. “And don’t think I’m naive. Hitchhiking sure as hell wasn’t my first choice. I already had a trucker try to pull moves on me, and I will warn you. I have a switchblade in my backpack, and I’m far, _far_ stronger than I look.”    

“Whoa now! Don’t worry, my intentions are pure here!” He let out a nervous laugh, eyebrows knit as he tried his best to keep his attention on the road ahead. “You seem like you’re mixed up in some deep shit, so I’m gonna give you some advice. The City’s a real nasty place, especially at night, and especially for young ladies like you. Bert and I are heading back to our hometown on Long Island. We can’t really keep you at our place, but between you and me…” a smirk grew on his face. “There are some really nice summer homes there with rather lax security.”

“...Is there now.” She started to relax, finally allowing herself a well needed nap. “Maybe I’ll check some out.”

* * *

Reiner dropped her off right at the edge of a small gated community on the shore. She waved goodbye to the two, and made her way down the dark, empty neighborhood. Annie took the flashlight out of her bag, her eyes slow to adjust to the change in lighting.

As expected, the place was practically dead. The only thing to break the silence was the sound of waves crashing against the sand mere meters away. It was peaceful, but the chill outside was getting unbearable.

She walked along the street, keeping her eyes out for her best bet of a house. After all, she knew she couldn’t just pick any. Annie realized that the moment she got out of the car and her stomach grumbled loud enough to echo.

If no one was living there, she was damn sure not going to find any food.

_Keep going. You’ve come this far._

For a split second, Annie wished she was back home, snuggled under the covers of her little bed. Food in her stomach, a Christmas tree right outside the door, the pervasive smell of pine and cinnamon. She was showered, warm, safe...No, not safe. She was never truly safe there. _Especially after…_

Annie shook her head. Those thoughts had to be set aside. All that mattered was surviving the night.

And her ticket to survival wafted through the air, as if begging her to come toward. Smoke, rising steadily out of a chimney three houses down from where she stood. She took in a breath of the fresh air, reveling in the smell of burning firewood. It was dying, however, and she needed to be quick.

It didn’t occur to her how odd it was that a summer home would even need a fireplace.

The house was quite a bit smaller than the mansions that lined the shore around it. Still miles above any place she’d lived. In the driveway rested a single car, small enough to fit only about three people. Good, she thought. Not many people there.

There was only a single light on inside the house. It shined from a small room on the upper floor, and from what Annie could see, it looked like a bedroom. If the owner was going to sleep, now was her chance. She waited a few moments for the light to shut off before she grabbed the small screwdriver out of her bag.

“Alright,” She whispered, crouching down in front of the door. “Don’t give me trouble now, you hear?”

She fiddled with the lock, remembering what she’d been taught about the tumblers. It was simple. With a one, two, and three...Annie heard the telling click, and grinned. Slowly, she opened up the door, and was more than grateful when no alarms could be heard. Her heart started to pound when the door closed, just a tad louder than she wanted.

Luckily, the other soul(s) in the house didn’t stir. She took in a deep breath, and turned on her flashlight once again.

Where she stood, she guessed, must have been the living room. Pictures lined the pale walls, with a couple resting on top of the small television. The couch looked comfortable and, when she noticed the blankets, incredibly tempting.

However, the jarringly loud growling of her stomach told her that her first stop needed to be the kitchen. Annie listened well, and shined the light down the hall. When she found the kitchen, she breathed in the smell of a recently cooked dinner. Oh, how it made the poor girl's mouth water. She set her backpack down, and made her way toward the large, heavenly looking refrigerator.

“Oh, thank god…” She mumbled, greeted by the light inside the fridge. Annie could almost cry. Her hands went right for a wrapped up chocolate cake. In this situation, manners had to be forgotten. She was so hungry, she practically smashed her face against the meatloaf left on the middle rack.

Her movements were so fast and sloppy, she didn’t even notice the thunk of a jar hitting the floor.

“Hello?” She heard a voice call from upstairs. A surge of panic rushed through her, though all it did was leave her completely frozen in fear. In terms of fight or flight, the former was always her best option. However, it was hard when she simply couldn’t move.

Footsteps drew closer. As she snapped back to her senses, Annie grabbed whatever food could fit into the pocket of her hoodie. Unfortunately, it wasn’t much, and she was just as soon met with a flashlight in her eyes and a tap on the shoulder.

The owner of the voice just barely managed to dodge her sloppy punch.

“Whoa, whoa, easy!” He snickered, turning on a nearby lamp to shed some literal light on their situation. “I won’t call the police, I promise.”

Annie’s breathing was heavy. She cocked an eyebrow, too much going on in her head to respond.

He smiled at her, with a pair of bright blue eyes.

“No one else will either. I’m here alone.” He set down his flashlight, and grabbed some of the food out of her hands as it started to fall. “Would you like me to cook you something? You’ve got cake on your face, by the way. You must be starving…”

“I. Uh.” Annie became aware of how tense she was. She relaxed her shoulders, taking in a deep breath. “yeah. I broke into your house. Uh. Just so you know.”

“Of course I know. I’ve never seen you before, not at school, not at the store...I’m Armin Arlert, by the way!” He turned on the stove, before turning back to smile at her. Chin length blond hair framed a baby face with a button nose. Though he must have been around her age. She cocked an eyebrow, still deciding on how much she even trusted the situation.

“Annie Leonhardt.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Annie. How does mac and cheese sound?”

Annie nodded slowly.

“You can use my shower, by the way.”

* * *

Her dirty, tattered clothes sat in a bathroom hamper. Armin had a clean t-shirt and pajama pants ready for her the moment she came out of the shower.

_Keep them! -Armin_

She found herself smiling as she put the note down next to the toothbrush it came with. Though there was still apprehension, it felt good to change into clean clothes. It felt even better to have washed, detangled hair. She brushed it back with ease, tying it into a loose bun.

Armin had the table set for her, and greeted her as she walked back into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry if that’s all too big on you. I can’t say I have anything exactly tiny enough for you.”

  She shook her head, taking her seat at the table where he sat. The bowl of mac and cheese in front of her was about the most beautiful thing she’d seen in a long week.

“It’s nice actually….thanks. Honestly, you can call the police on me at any time.”

Armin sat across from her, leaning forward on his elbows with eyes filled with endless fascination. He looked at her hard, trying his best to study the raggedy teenage girl. She felt a bit embarrassed, cheeks turning red. But she was far too distracted by the food she was scarfing down.

“Holy shit-” She said between bites. “this is incredible.”

“It’s just a box recipe.” He snickered. Armin bit his lip, giving her a moment before asking the questions that started to burn in his mind. “Where are you from, Annie? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“...” She slowed down her eating pace. “down south.” Annie mumbled between bites.

“I thought so,” He replied, perking up in his seat. “You have the smallest hint of a drawl.”

“Do I?” She took a sip of water, peaking up to meet his eyes. “If you thought so, why did you ask?”

“Nothing wrong with confirming a suspicion.” He shrugged, pulling in his chair closer to the table.

“Mhm. And what other suspicions to you have about me, Armin?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Is this a serious question?”

“I guess it is.” She pushed her empty bowl away, and mimicked his position by leaning forward. “Play along. I’ve been so bored these past few hours. You’ve fed me, why not entertain me?”

Two sets of blue eyes locked for a moment. Finally, Armin grinned, and nodded his head.

“You’re a runaway? You’d be a bit more alarmed, and probably armed, if you were a common thief or criminal.”

Annie shrugged, but nodded her head to affirm his observation.

“Okay. You’re 17?”

“I am. Most people usually guess 14 or 15.”

Armin chuckled, and leaned forward just a bit more. “I get that. It’s the same for me. Okay. You have no real objective in running away. If you did, you’d have left already.”

“I guess the kids these days would call me a drifter.” She smirked, biting her lip. She could feel a knot creep up in her stomach, and shuffled uneasily in her chair.

“You...are you running away from a bad household?” Armin asked hesitantly, wincing, almost, as the words came from his mouth.

The eye contact they had was thoroughly broken, as Annie’s eyes became downcast. She took a large gulp of her drink, and tentatively nodded her head.

“Something like that.”

Armin nodded in return. He bit his lip, and knew better than to ask. “You’ve been on the road for a while?”

“About two weeks.” Her fingers tapped nervously on the table top. “Do yourself a favor and never hitchhike.”

“You don’t have to warn me about that, believe me.” He gave her a nervous grin. “Is- Is someone looking for you?”

She shook her head. “Who knows. If he is, he’s doing a piss poor job, thankfully…”

“Your father?”

“...Yeah.” Her bangs fell right into her eyes, tickling her nose. An uneasy silence fell, and Annie took in a deep breath. She pushed her bowl away, and stood up with the palms of her hands resting on the table. “I’m not going to involve you in my bullshit. Thank you for letting me eat and shower. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“Wait!” He popped up from his chair, and was quick to grab her hand as she began to turn away. “It’s freezing out there. You have nowhere to go!”

Annie seemed to be staring at nothing off to the side. She did listen though. Armin took in an audible gulp. For a runaway, she was awfully pretty, he noticed. He just hoped she didn’t get the wrong idea from what he was about to say.

“Stay with me. As long as you need to.” Armin could feel his cheeks burn red. Annie moved her eyes to meet his. “I have room. I live with my grandfather, but he’s out most days. Annie, I can tell by the look on your face how much trouble you’d be in if you were caught again. And it can be pretty dangerous out there on your own.”

Annie was silent. Her thoughts going back and forth between the girl raised to be a lone wolf, and the teenager starving and freezing as she hitchhiked from city to city.

Finally, she let up.

“Okay,” She mumbled, small tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of not having to go back out there. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” He snickered, reluctantly letting go of her hand. “I offered. Personally, I don’t think it’s good for either of us to be alone in this world, you know?” He took her plate, and placed it in the sink as Annie watched him with red eyes. She was so exhausted, she could pass out right there. Armin was quick to notice.

“You can stay in my room! The couch is comfy, so I won’t have any issue with sleeping on it.”

“No.” She spoke up, arms crossed. “You offered me a home to stay in, the last thing I want is to make you sleep on the couch in your own home.”

Armin stared at her for a moment, but agreed. He could tell that under the tired exterior was a well of pride.

As the hour ticked by, Annie could only keep her eyes open for so long. Armin wished her goodnight, and made his way back upstairs to his room. Not without one final look. It was hard for her not to smile back at him in return.

Letting a stranger into his home, a girl who was running away from mysterious circumstances. And contrary to what he thought, she was armed. Annie thought he was either foolishly trusting, or- No. That wasn’t it. There was something else in his eyes. Understanding, perhaps. He could tell more about her than he let on. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was to not underestimate the scrawny, baby faced teenage boy who let her into his home.

Finally, she collapsed on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. After two weeks of sleeping at bus stations and on benches, Annie practically melted against the cushions. Maybe it wasn’t as comfortable as a warm bed, but it was something. She nuzzle under the blankets, ready for sleep to finally take her.

Yet after fifteen minutes, she was still conscious.

Annie sat up, balling the warm fabric in her fists.

_“I don’t think it’s good for either of us to be alone in this world.”_

Her brows furrowed.

She didn’t quite agree with the statement. Annie couldn’t remember a time in her life when she wasn’t alone in some way. Even when living with her father, whom she spent most of her days with.

But maybe, at least for that night, he was on to something. _Kind. Unbelievably kind._

She pushed the blankets off of her and slowly got up from the couch. Once she made her way up the stairs, his bedroom was easy enough to find. Annie crept in, careful not to frighten him in the process. He looked absolutely sound asleep, a small, somewhat humorously unsettling grin resting on his lips.

With very light movements, and an audible gulp, she slipped under the covers next to him, finding that he was far warmer than the blankets from downstairs. He just barely stirred, just enough to make her heart jump into her throat. His body sank back into the mattress almost instantly, and Annie let out the breath she held. Very gingerly, she leaned down, pressing her lips against his cheek.

“Thanks, blondie.” She whispered, before laying her head down on the pillow next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another one that's an au I'm going to continue into a multichapter fic once TCL is finished up! It's /Loosely/ based off the song Wrong Way by Sublime, if that's any hint. Hope you enjoy!


	23. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Secret Santa 2015 for tumblr user deathbyaruani! Merry Christmas!

“I was wondering where you were hiding.” Armin teased as he scrunched next to Annie in the far right corner of Eren and Mikasa’s livingroom. “A little too loud in here, hm?”

“Not really,” She shrugged, intertwining her fingers with his. “I’m just not feeling a crowd right now.”

Armin smiled, and leaned over to kiss Annie’s cheek. This was to be expected, and he didn’t mind sitting with her for an hour or two while their friends conversed and yelled at each other. On the other side of the room, he could see Ymir sneaking a mistletoe over Christa’s head as Reiner let out a boisterous laugh at whatever Bert whispered to him near the bowl of eggnog. 

Sasha and Connie were busy baking cookies in the kitchen, no doubt making a mess out of the flour and sugar. Surprisingly, Eren was the most mellow, even in the presence of Jean, who laid down across Marco’s lap, attempting to successfully flick little pieces of paper at Erwin Smith’s head.

A quiet Christmas around their friends would only be suspicious, after all. A warm smile grew on his face, eyes drifting down to his girlfriend.

Only two or three years ago, Annie would barely even give him the time of day at these sort of things. A little love and flirtation certainly went a long way, seeing as they were now living together and engaged.

Annie blew her stray blonde bangs out of her eyes. She squeezed Armin’s hand, and looked up at him with the type of small, warm grin that he always craved to see.

“Sorry, I know I should probably be a bit more of a social butterfly on Christmas, but I’m feeling a bit. Hm.” She scratched her nose, an eyebrow raising. “You know what tiger, I can’t even place it.”

“Hm? Are you sick?”

“Uh. Not really.” He could always tell when something was off with Annie. Her eyes remained downcast, speech vague whenever questions were asked.

Armin furrowed his brows, and placed a hand against her forehead. “Not really is right. You don’t feel hot.”

Annie gave him another shrug, and slumped down against him. It’s not like socializing came natural for her anyway, even after finally opening herself up to someone. Armin, however, was her exception, not the rule. She could trust him. Hell, she could relate to him in a way. At the very least, he was someone she could listen to. Her interest in him started off as something as simply as being able to hold a conversation with the blonde dork without getting so much as a little bored.

He was far more important beyond that, however. More than he knew.

“You see Ymir over there?” She said, an obvious attempt to change the topic. “A little funny how she still feels the need to act like a ham in front of Christa.”

Armin softened and snickered, letting her simply relax instead of pressing the issue further.

“Annie, I think that’s just her personality.”

“Pfft.” Annie looked up at him, holding in a snicker before stealing a kiss.

“Hey hey hey!” They heard Eren yell, standing up on the coffee table as his poor, exasperated girlfriend tugged on him to get down. “Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!”

“Merry Christmas, you son of a bitch!” Jean yelled back in return, laughter and chatter still persistent among their large group of friends.

“I just wanted to say thank you for coming! And that a new batch of eggnog is on its way!” Eren was met with thunderous cheers, and while Armin was among them, for a split second he thought he heard Annie whisper something into his ear.

“What was that?” He asked softly, blue eyes turning to meet hers.

“Nevermind.”

He tilted his head, but turned back to the possibly inebriated Eren anyway. Annie turned to the hustle and bustle as well, her stomach churning. Ah, were their friends as obnoxious as ever. Armin made it bearable.

_ Okay. _ She took a deep breath. Her eyes scanned the expanse of the living room as her ears tuned out the drunken speeches. To her own misfortune, her eyes met Reiner’s. He smiled at her, tipping his cup of eggnog and almost spilling it on his boyfriend's disgusting Christmas sweater.

Unsurprisingly, him and Bert’s sweaters matched. They almost roped Annie into joining them. No way in hell would she do that. Annie Leonhardt had just enough dignity to wear the horribly tacky gingerbread house sweater she already had on.

Normally, she’d flip Reiner off with a chuckle in return, but right now wasn’t the time. Unfortunately, him and Bertholdt were currently her reluctantly trusted secret keepers. 

She felt bad about that. Telling her friends she was pregnant before telling her boyfriend didn’t seem right, but they had the honor of accidentally being there when she found out.

Or rather, they invited themselves into her and Armin’s home while the latter was at work and accidentally stumbled on the ten positive tests on her bathroom counter.

Normally, she would have given them each a kick, but her condition was softening her cold heart. Though Armin would say it was never cold to begin with. The love of her life, and now apparently father of her unborn womb nugget, was a flatterer of the highest degree.

_ “Tell him at Eren and Mikasa’s Christmas party!” _ Reiner insisted, an excited smile on his face.  _ “That way you don’t have to deal with the hassle of telling everyone else separately.”  _

_ Operation: Santa Baby  _ he named it. Annie rolled her eyes, but went with it. Since in truth, she had no idea how else to tell Armin, anyway. They weren’t married yet. Hell, they were only a few months out of college. 

Though as she sat in that corner with him, locking eyes with Reiner as the man mouthed  _ “Tell him,” _ she figured all of that was a mere afterthought. 

“Someone’s getting zoned out easily.” Armin whispered, a smile on his face growing ever wider as Annie flinched and met his eyes again.

“Sorry. The Christmas spirit is possessing.” The two turned to look at Eren, still standing on the table, this time an unfortunate kaereoke microphone in his hands. 

_ “I SAAAW THREE SHIPS COME SAAILING IN ON CHRISTMAS DAY ON CHRISTMAS DAY- _ COME ON SING WITH ME!” He leaned down, laughing and beckoning to Mikasa, who instead took the swishing alcoholic drink out of his hand. 

“He hasn’t changed much since he was ten.” Armin chuckled, putting his arm around Annie’s shoulder and squeezing.

“How the hell did he not end up dying in some stupid accident?”

“Well, he had plenty of broken bones to spare.” He kissed the side of her head, and slowly pushed himself up off the floor, offering a hand to Annie to help her up as well.

“Let’s go get some snacks before the vultures return.” He said, looking toward the kitchen where Sasha and Connie were still hard at work.

She nodded, though she was more than a little certain half the food being served would not agree with her stomach. For her. morning sickness was turning out to be more mid-afternoon to evening sickness.

“I’ll pour you some eggnog. I heard something about bourbon being involved in its creation.”

“Ah. Uhhhh.” Annie stopped in her tracks, strong enough to pull Armin back when he continued to move forward.

“You don’t want any?” He asked, a muted look of concern growing on his face. “A few weeks ago you were bouncing about how excited you were to get hammered off of that stuff.”

“Yeeaahhhh. Well,” She squeezed his hand. Apparently unnaturally tight, as poor Armin let out a squeak.

Suddenly, the smells of baking cookies and pine from the Christmas tree filled the air around her. And for once, strangely, not for the better. She let out a groan, and quickly buried her face (especially her nose,) against Armin’s chest. Reiner’s voice echoed in her head.  _ Teeell hiiiim. _

“Annie, are you alright?? Oh god, are you about to pass-”

“I’m pregnant.”

“-out.” 

Forget Annie. Armin was the one who looked like he was about to keel over. 

“W-W-What?? Excuse me?” He nudged her back, getting a good look at her incredibly red face. “You’re what??”

“Knocked up. Up the spout. With child. You put your penis inside me and-”

“I know what the process is!” He stammered out, flustered more than Annie had ever seen.

She had to admit, she felt far less nauseous getting that out in the open. Unlike her boyfriend, who was white as a sheet and probably holding back heeves. 

There was a momentary silence between them, the sounds of the crowd around them being dragged out by the ringing in Armin’s head.

Annie bit her lip.  _ Maybe it wasn’t a good time after all _ , she thought.  _ Maybe he doesn’t want this?  _ It’s not like she wanted this any time soon, as well. Hell, she wasn’t even close to confident in her ability to be a mother.

“Oh my god…” She looked up, heart starting to pound with anxiety before she was met with something she didn’t completely expect. He was smiling.

Smiling so hard, in fact, it was practically face splitting. 

Now she was the speechless one.

“Are...are you okay with this?”

“Okay with it? Ha! Heh, I’m scared as hell, but I’m too happy right now to care!.” He pulled her in for a tight hug, easing off a little when Annie let out a strained groan. Physical strength certainly came to him at the strangest times.  

“Incidentally, I’m pretty sure  _ it _ happened in the front seat of your car.” She joked, sounding muffled as she pressed against his shoulder. “You know, after we picked out our Halloween costumes.”

“I remember, I knew something  _ felt _ different.” He began to laugh, pushing off of her as his hands rested on her shoulders. Armin stared at her, blue eyes and smile beaming. “Wow, I love you. Holy shit.” He pulled her in for a kiss, smiling against her lips. 

“I love you too.” She smiled back, warmth spreading in her chest. There was hope in any situation with Armin, and she loved him so much for that. “Kick Eren off the coffee table, because you have an announcement to make, hm?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strength of Annie Leonhardt. The intellect and cunning of Armin Arlert. That child will be virtually unstoppable.


	24. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and joy. Or something like that.

“Hey, Armin. Check this out.”

Annie sat cross legged on the floor, leaning against the soft couch cushions as she rolled up her tank-top. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was distracted by the headphones in his ears and the dishes that needed desperately to be washed. 

The unfolded pile of laundry at Annie’s side beckoned to her.

Domestic bliss at its finest.

Frustrated at his lack of attention, Annie grabbed a rolled up pair of socks and chucked it at Armin’s head. Her satisfied grin was hard to hide when he turned around, promptly removing his headphones.

“Anniiieee,” He huffed, wiping his hands on a clean dishtowel. “I know you’re hungry, but we promised we’d get the chores done before we go out.”

“That’s not what I’m bothering you about. Well, not right now.” Annie tucked her blonde bangs behind her ear, and motioned for him to come closer. “Look at this. She’s moving non-stop.”

Armin’s face lit up. He sat right across from Annie, and placed his hands on either side of her tummy. Instantly, he could feel his daughters foot against his right hand.

He was nothing if not an emotional sap. Armin’s smile was face splitting.

“Ah! Aha! Oh my god! I think she got your inhuman strength!” He snickered, leaning down to kiss right over her bellybutton. His smile turned to meet Annie, and his heart skipped a beat the moment he saw the affection in her eyes.

A complete 180, compared to the fear and uncertainty in her eyes when she’d told him she was pregnant nearly seven months ago. On the other hand, there wasn’t a moment he wasn’t excited to be a parent and have a family. Especially with Annie, the one he had already planned on spending the rest of his life with.

So despite the initial shock, this was bound to happen eventually.

The two had spent the better part of seven months preparing in any way they could. Armin took on extra hours teaching at the nearby community college, while Annie saved up enough to cover her eventual leave at her place of work. At home, there was even more to do.

Armin, for example, was diligent in his baby proofing. Despite the fact that it was still several weeks till their daughter’s birth, each end table and sharp corner had been secured. Gates rested on the tops of stairwells, and a rather frustrating lock hung on both the cleaning supply cabinet and the liquor cabinet.

The nursery was almost complete, with walls painted a sea foam green. Annie wasn't the least bit surprised when he suggested and '"Under the Sea" theme for the room, his previously unknown talent as an interior decorator shining through in full.

Despite Annie being the one carrying the mini-human, Armin was the one with his nose in the baby books. He was determined, and fiercely so, to take care of her at all costs. 

“Remember to take in an extra 300 calories each day!”

“Here’s your prenatal vitamins. I love you.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Nooo, I’ll clean that up! Don’t risk inhaling any kind of toxins or chemicals! I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

Eren and Mikasa were quick to teasingly nickname him ‘Nurse Armin.’ Annie, however, was content with being a little pampered. It gave her more time to herself, and more time to think about what was even going on. In any case, if there was one thing she was certain of, it was that she was lucky to have Armin Arlert. And she was lucky he loved her as much as she loved him.

Even if the kid ended up hating Annie herself, there was no way she could hate Armin. He, no doubt, would spoil his daughter rotten. 

Back in the present moment, he scooted behind her, letting her lean back against his chest and he slowly massaged her shoulders.

“So I’ve been thinking about names,” He chimed up, pressing a kiss against her head. “and how we decided we wanted a very classic one for her.”

“Oh?”

“What do you think of the name ‘Abigail?’” He leaned forward, meeting Annie’s eyes as she looked back at him. She cocked an eyebrow.

“Abigail? You want our kid to suffer through alliteration hell like you?”

“Hey, hey!” Armin chuckled, moving back to massage her neck. “I think it’s a great name! Of Hebrew and biblical origin. The Abigail there is described as both beautiful and intelligent. Which she’s very likely to be, assuming she takes after her mother.”

“The old flattery tactic. Classic, Arlert.” She reached back and pinched his cheek, earning a surprised squeak in return. “What’s the meaning?”

“Ah, you’re going to laugh at me.” His cheeks flushed as he scratching his nose with one hand, “It means ‘My Father’s Joy.’”

“That is absolutely sickening.” Annie replied in her usual deadpan, though a smile pulled at her lips.

“Mikasa gave me the idea! Bring it up with her.” He slumped against her, resting his head on top of his relaxed girlfriend's. 

“Hmm...I like it.”

Armin was quick to perk up. “Really??”

“Really. Abigail Arlert has a ring to it.”

Beaming, he tilted her chin up to steal a kiss. “I agree. So does Annie Arlert, just saying.”

“Psht, One thing at a time, tiger.” Annie wiggled around in his lap, until she was facing him, eyes looking off in another direction as usual. Armin knew what that meant.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

“Do you really think I’m going to be an okay mom?” She asked, voice low and controlled. Armin sighed, a smile on his face as he pushed her back and grabbed her hands.

He kissed each individual finger as he spoke. “I think you’ll be more than okay. I think you’ll be an amazing mother.”

“I don’t exactly have much of a base for it.” She said, tone low, biting her lip as she gazed down.

“Consider this; you’re a much kinder person than your father was.” He grinned against her palm, and tipped her chin up so two pairs of blue eyes could meet. “How he treated you was unacceptable, and you know that. You’re going to be a much better parent, and I think you have the instincts for it. You can be very protective, you know.”

“Are you sure? I’ve always been under the impression that I’m a bit selfish.”

“Ha! Are you kidding??” He pulled her in closer, resting his forehead against hers. “Annie, when we were college last year, you left class to kick the teeth out of a guy three times your size because he was taunting me during a presentation. I pity any white suburban mom who tries to mess with you or our baby.”

“...psht.” Annie laced her fingers tightly with his, and tried to conceal the little snicker in her throat. “I have no clue what you see in me, Arlert.”

“I see a beautiful, clever, strong,  _ caring _ woman who challenges me, makes me laugh, smile, and can sometimes be a little stubborn. Shy, blunt, socially awkward, self-deprecating with a depressive streak. But that’s who you are.” Warmth grew in Armin’s chest as he spoke, his hand moving to run along her red cheeks.

“Thanks? And you’re an adorable, smart-ass, morbid hellspawn, my love.” Hair fell into her face, and Armin gladly tucked them back for her. 

“Together, we’re two halves of a whole, functioning demon.” He laughed, and kissed her nose. “I really do love you, warts and all. And I hope little Miss. Arlert takes after you in every way possible.”

“I don’t.” She huffed, squeezing his hand. “Her choices for eye and hair color are severely limited to blonde, blue, or slightly lighter blonde and blue. She'll definitely be short. Though I’m hoping she gets your brighter eyes. And nose. Please, lord, I hope she gets your nose.”

“What? Nooo, Annie, your nose is adorable! We need more Roman noses in this world!” He nudged his own button nose against her aforementioned one, jokingly pouting until she cracked.

“Don’t you put that evil on her, Armin Arlert. Don’t you curse my daughter to a life time of ridiculous nose jokes. They get old fast.” Annie flicked his forehead, earning a yelp from her giggling boyfriend. Though after a moment, Armin stopped, staring in fascination at her stomach.

“Whoa.”

“What?”

“Annie, look! You can see her foot! Ohh, that’s so cute!”

Annie furrowed her brow, and looked down to see the imprint of a baby’s foot appear, disappear, then reappear again as the baby moved around.

Oh my _god_ , did she find it fucking weird as hell.  

“What the fuck?” She poked at her stomach, jerking away when a hand came to view. “Oh my god that is so gross what the hell.”

“No, gosh, it’s adorable! Hello baby!” Armin had his phone out in an instant, videotaping the visible movements. Annie poked at her stomach again, meeting a foot.

“Holy shit this kid is some weird alien lizard. Definitely your child, oh my god.”

Armin was in a complete happy daze. Annie would have rolled her eyes were it not typical by then, or completely adorable. He rested his head against her tummy, and was promptly met with a tiny, visible kick.

“Ouch!” He laughed, pressing a kiss against the little foot that stuck out. “Aww, I love you too.”

“You are such a damn sap sometimes.” She teased, messing up his hair before he could straighten himself up. He looked up at her with a smile, and bright eyes she absolutely adored. 

“Maybe. I’m just excited I get to go through this with you.” He leaned up, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. “You and I against the world. With one more added in. Together, I promise you, she’ll be a very happy child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on tumblr I was more than happy to fill!   
> Also before writing this I looked up videos of the thing I described happening at the end. It's so weird but also oddly adorable? Can't wait for that to happen to me one day, psht.


	25. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet so far.

Armin envisioned his night ending one of two ways.

Either he’d end up patting Eren’s back as his best friend spewed chunks in the bathroom, or he’d be stuck on cleanup duty after their wonderful hostess Ymir got shit faced as well.

Not once did he think he’d end up suffocating as Annie hugged his face tight against her bosom.

Oh, cruel fate.

How he’d love to be in this position any other night.

Though his face burned red, and his heart beat out of his chest, he knew his feelings for her, and raging hormones, had to be put on the back burner when she was possibly drunker than any of their other friends in that evening.

“A-Annie,” He chocked out, voice muffled against her cleavage. “I can’t breathe.”

Annie, however, was relentless, and instead squeezed him harder.

“NooooooooooooooooooooOOoooo.” She rested her head ontop of his and nuzzled, laughing as stray blonde hair got into her mouth. “Ffuck, Arlert, who needs to fjcuign breathe anyway..,..”

“I do-”

“OOOHhhhh ssshIT.” She flung up from her seat on the couch, releasing Armin in the process. “Christoria bring the bourbon over here, I’m about to fucking fALL-!”

Armin’s deep breath was interrupted by the weight of a five foot tall boxer on his lap. She lay face down, giggling into the cushion as she reached for her bottle of vodka. 

Despite her best efforts, Armin was quick to push it away.

The music blared through the room, making his head pound with every loud whoop and holler from his fellow party goers.

If it weren’t for Mikasa and Eren, he wouldn’t go near these things. Their mutual discomfort with parties was what brought him and Annie together in the first place. It just so happened that her coping mechanism was slightly less healthy than his.

Across the room, his best friend stood on top of the bar, a determined and ridiculous smile on his face as he kept motioning to jump off. 

“I’m!! I’m goonnan do it Mikasssha!!! I’m gonna do! It!!” He yelled excitedly to his poor distressed girlfriend, whose arms were outstretched and ready to catch him should he actually-

He did. His ass stuck up in the air as Mikasa flung him over her shoulder and toward the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jean and Marco were about three shots away from ripping each others clothes off.

 _Okay,_ Armin decided, fists clenched. _It’s time to go._

“Annie. I’m gonna walk you home, okay?” A soft smile grew on his lips as he pushed her off, sitting her upright when she quickly went for his face. “You’re close by. Is that okay?”

“Oh~? Is Mr. Cute Ass propositioning me?” She bit her lip, cheeks flushed and hot as she leaned her forehead against his. Armin was quick to become flustered, though he’d barely cooled off from the boob-shove. 

With a huff, he turned around and took her hand. “Try to keep on your feet the next couple blocks, okay?”

“Hm?” She hung off his arm, nuzzling slowly. “I’d rather you sweep me off my feet-psht- Ohhh my god what a lINE that is, yeah Artlet??????”

Armin waved goodbye to Mikasa, and quickly headed toward the door with Annie in toe. 

“The fresh air is nice,” He commented, trying his best to ignore her hand on his ass and the increasing tightness of his jeans. “Maybe next time we’ll ditch the party all together.”

“You are!!! You are proposishtiongi me!!!!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing Annie so hammered, speech so messed up, it was a rarity that’s for sure.

“OH-!”

No doubt with a head full of blurs and booze, Annie tripped over her feet, nearly dragging Armin down with her.

“Are you okay???” He asked, throwing her arm over his shoulder. Annie nodded, the smile on her face almost uncharacteristically large. “…Here, let’s try this.”

He crouched in front of her, and Annie took the nod to climb onto his back. Despite her strength, Armin was thankful she was still light enough for a piggyback. And he wasn’t completely weak himself.

 _Not weak enough to embarrass myself in front of her at least,_ he thought.  

“Hup!” He stepped off, with Annie’s arms draped around his neck. Her head, once again, nuzzled against his. Cheek to cheek, much to the pleasure and displeasure of his crotch.

“Hmmm…you’re adorable.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Armin snickered, despite the butterflies in his stomach. It was just drunken rambling, after all. Despite his wishes. “I’m gonna stay over a little bit, okay? Make sure you drink tons of water.”

“’Kay, whatever you shay cute butt..,.,.,,” Her grip around him tightened. Annie finally stopped nuzzling him, her nose pressed against his warm cheek. Blue eyes grew droopy, but the smile on her face was persistent. “Stay ash long as you wanta’.”

Armin took in a gulp. He could feel her slow breaths against his face and neck, and it did nothing to help the situation in his pants. Never in a million years would he take advantage of a woman while she was drunk. Especially not Annie. But good lord, the stiffy in his pants was becoming unbearable.

“You’re cute too. Maybe more when you’re sober. As much as I love you, you need to get home.”

For a moment, Annie’s snickers and breathing stopped. He wished he could properly see her face. Out of the corner of his eyes, the smile was gone. The normal Annie Leonhardt broke through.

“Yeah?” Her voice sounded breathy, almost a whisper. Armin stopped in his tracks.

“Annie?”

Her demeanor was an almost complete 360. The expression she wore was miles away from the drunken smiles and giggles. She clutched onto him, pressing her face closer against his. 

As her lips grazed his cheeks, goosebumps accompanied a chill that jolted up his spine. 

_Don’t. Don’t turn your head, you idiot, she’s drunk._

His entire body was on fire. Armin was about ready to fall over, but he would never risk harming her.

Annie’s lips rested at the corner of his mouth. Eyes wide and shaky, Armin began to turn before Annie slumped down, head hiding in the nook of his neck.

Relief mixed with disappointment as he took in a deep breath.

“I’m shorryyyyyyyy,” She whined, voice muffled. 

“I-It’s okay!! Heh, what are you sorry for???” With several more breaths, he began to walk again.  “Are you alright??”

He was met with an incomprehensible groan. 

“-ove you too…”

“Huh?” He stopped again, head snapping to look at her.

Just as soon, he heard a snore. She was passed out cold on his back, and he had a job to do; get her home safely.

“…Don’t be freaked out, okay?” He began, walking once again. “I’ll stay the night. Sleep on the couch, make you breakfast, Tylenol, the whole nine yards. Sleep as much as you need, but don’t complain too much when you wake up with a killer hangover.”

He didn’t expect a response, and he wasn’t surprised when she simply snored louder.  

Armin’s smile rested softly on his red face. _You really are too damn cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this.


	26. Blackbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His father's son, his mother's biggest fan.

Being the child of a former traitor was never going to be easy. 

Not that it was his choice, but it never bothered him, either. He and his sisters had always known about their mother’s past.

And unfortunately, it was no secret to everyone else either. He remembered being four years old, grasping his mother’s hand tight as they took a walk down the marketplace at the center of Trost. People’s reactions to seeing his mother were somewhere between two extremes; anger and fear. She’d been spit at, cursed at, and glared at more times than he could even count, despite the fact that she wore the unmistakable emblem of the scouting legion on her back. 

“Mama did some bad things a long time ago,” She’d sat down and explained to him and Avery, his twin sister, after a particularly bad afternoon. “but I can take it. I’ve taken worse. As long as you two and big sissy don’t get hurt, okay?”

Alexander reached forward, placing his hand on his mother’s growing tummy. “Will little sissy be okay?”

At that Annie smiled, taking each of their hands in her own.

“You sound just like your father. He’s so damn, er,  _ darn _ sure it’s another girl.” 

His father was loved by many. Everyone, it seemed like.

Commander of the Scouting Legion, Armin Arlert, who he’d heard so many times he had a striking resemblance to, had stood by his now-wife even during those years so long ago. Perhaps Armin’s overwhelming affection and love for a woman others found so despicable was just another trait Alex had inherited from him.

Time with his father was spent taking long walks along the river, books in hand as he asked endless questions about the world outside that Armin was all too willing to answer. Tales of his time as a trainee came up constantly, as well as questions about the scouts. The time before the uprising and right after. When his Uncle Eren was a hero, and Aunt Mikasa was only humanity's  _ second _ strongest. Where his father, though so young at the time, was the strategic genius who saved the life of his comrades on numerous occasions. And of course, when his mother was the enemy. 

Even after coming to understand that his mother was essentially a mass murderer, his closeness to her remained firm.

Because if there was one thing in the world he loved more than anything, it was his mother. From his earliest memories, she was his hero. A woman so strong in the face of danger, both outside the walls, and unfortunately inside. Who others saw as cold and aloof, he saw as the warmest and most gentle human being in his young life. 

Not that his father wasn’t warm or gentle. In fact, Armin was his biggest enabler.

And he missed them both dearly when they left on weeks-long expeditions. During times like that, the four siblings stuck together and cared for one another. Along with the assistance of the Jaeger children, who also had the misfortune of saying goodbye to their parents for weeks on end.

By the age of ten, Alexander was more than used to the routine. It was the older Abigail, with platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a Roman nose that showed she was slowly growing into her mother’s spitting image, who took charge when their parents were away. She had her father’s charm, luckily, able to distill any bubbling pot of anger. Especially from her brother, Alex, whose temper snapped with any word against their mother. 

All of this made school a living hell for the ten year old boy. Children were cruel. Children were  _ especially _ cruel when they knew something personal. Abigail was just lucky that his bruises could be easily hidden for when their parents returned.

“You look filthy.” She sighed, sitting him down on a crate as she wrung out a damp cloth. “How would father feel if he knew you were getting into fights?”

“Daniel and I could have taken them.”

Her brows furrowed. “Daniel, maybe. Though I doubt it. He is Uncle Eren’s son just as much as Aunt Mika’s.” Abigail let out a huff, and helped her brother stand back up. “You’re not exactly the biggest kid, you know. You’re not mom: Taking out people three times your size.”

At this, the boy pulled a glare that his mother would certainly be proud of. He pushed her hand away, and was quick to storm off toward their home.

_ What does she know? It’s like she barely wants to acknowledge mother in front of people sometimes. Some daughter. _

The skies around him began to grow orange and gold as the sun set behind the mountains. Pink feathered through the clouds, and he could feel the weight of the sunset on him.

Despite it all, a warm smile grew on his lips. One that was no doubt reminiscent of his father’s. It wasn’t all bad. After all, he thought, he was the lucky one. It was their loss. The Annie Leonhardt of the past was just that; in the past.

As was the way in that world, however, his peace was only momentary.

He turned the corner toward their family home, and heard the unmistakable cry of a five year old girl. The confirmation of red pigtails was all he needed. 

“Adalynn?” He called out, picking up his pace with each step. “Ada!!”

The little girl crouched on the ground, looking up with tear-stained eyes to see her big brother running toward her, fists flying at the two other boys who surrounded her.

He missed, of course. He truly was his father’s son.

“Oy!” The larger boy called, grabbing Alex by the collar and pushing him against the brick wall. “‘The hell is your problem, kid? You’re not all that invincible without that scary titan bitch of a mother around, yeah?”

Alex’s face flared up in rage. 

“How...How dare you take your feelings out on a little girl!” With all his strength, he pushed back, throwing the larger boy off of him. _ J-Just take a deep breath- _ “She’s only five,” He pulled his arm back in a swift motion before shooting it forward and striking the boy’s cheek, “she doesn’t, understand.”

Alex ducked under a strike from the boy, and jabbed at the kid’s stomach. “You leave my sister alone, you piece of-” 

Before Alex could react from punching the kid in the nose, he felt the pressure and sting of an unmistakable fist to the face.

“AGH-” He stumbled back, hand covering his right eye as blood began to trickle down his nose. 

“Y- _ Your _ piece of shit mother killed my uncle, you know!” The other boy bellowed out in rage, once again grabbing Alex by the collar. “Understand that?!”

“My little sister has nothing to do with that! Absolutely none of it!” He swallowed the lump in his throat, the tears welling up in his eyes as he braced for another impact.  _ As long as it’s me and not her. _

As he took in a sharp inhale, something else seemed to catch the group's attention.

The familiar ringing of bells. 

_ They’re back-! _

He hit the ground with a thud, finally released from the tight grip. 

“...This isn’t over, Arlert.” The boy spit back, meeting Alex’s eye one last time before running off to join the crowds. 

“....” Alex sat there dumbfounded at his luck. Well, despite his eye that was swollen so bad he could barely see out of it. Not to mention the blood that continued to seep out of his nose. 

Not that it mattered.

“Ada,” He began, slowly getting up. “are you alright?” He could feel his stomach lurch, but he ignored it as best as he could. In the distance, he could hear the crowds gather and cheer as troops filed in. “Did they hurt you?”

The little girl looked toward her big brother, and wiped away her tears as she shook her head. “but I scraped my knee….”

“Oh?” He knit his brow, and quickly took her hand. “Let’s go inside and clean you up, okay?” He smiled wide at his little sister, happy to miss the fanfare in order to care for her.

It wouldn’t be long till he saw his parents, anyway. Despite their high ranks, Armin and Annie made sure to go home before any other business was to be done. They had children, after all. Children who needed to know if their parents were alive. Unfortunately for Alex, a rather irate Abigail was the first to come home, followed quickly by his twin sister Avery, who stifled a laugh at his all too obvious black eye.

“Mom’s gonna kill ya, Alex. Or Dad will. Whoever sees it first. Dumbass, they’re always yelling at you for fighting.” Avery chirped as she plopped onto the chair.

Alex furrowed his brow, turning away from his sneering sister. “I’m sorry I actually care, Avery. Maybe you should consider not being so damn easy going about everything, especially this sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?”

Each child froze. 

Adalynn, of course, being the exception. She shrieked, bouncing with excitement at the sound of her father’s voice.

“Daddy!!” She ran toward him, giving Armin little time to prepare before his youngest child practically flung herself into his arms. 

“AH- I missed you too, p-please let me breathe for just-” Despite being completely winded, he chuckled, and kissed her head. It never failed to amaze him just how much of Annie’s strength each child inherited, even if it was sometimes detrimental to his health. The other two girls were quick to crowd around their father, wrapping their arms around him before he had even the slightest chances of moving. 

Alexander made a point of facing the wall.

“Alex?” His father called, finally free from the three-Leonhardt grasp. “Is there something over there more interesting than the parents you haven’t seen in weeks?”

“Good question. Maybe he’s spaced out like you always are, tiger.” 

Alex winced. His mother’s voice was comforting, but the moment he heard it he felt the sting of shame.

“Ah, my son is more interested in a broom hanging on a wall than he is in saying hello to his mother.” Over the years, she’d mastered the ‘nagging mom’ voice, almost turning it into a super power. A smile pulled at Annie’s lips as she felt her daughters, at least, each give her a hug.

Avery began to snicker.

“I-! Well, I, uhm…” He bit his lip, swallowing his non-existent pride before turning around. “....I’m sorry.”

In one fell swoop, the joy was sucked out of the room as it went quiet. Annie covered her mouth, eyes knit as she stared at her son’s swollen, black eye.

“Alex, what did you- what happened?!” Armin was frantic, rushing toward his ten year old son with shaky steps. He held the boys face, trying his best to get a good look. Alex was too embarrassed to stop squirming. “P-Please tell me what happened?? Oh lord, you’re all beaten up. Is that dried blood on your nose?”

Finally, Alex gave the closest thing to an answer he was willing to give in that moment. His teary good-eye darted to Annie. 

“Ah…” Armin swallowed the lump in his throat. Observant as ever, he let go of his son and backed up. “Girls, do you want to come with me to drop off some reports? Let’s leave mama and Alex alone, okay?”

Dutifully, his three daughters followed him out of the house, with Adalynn quickly growing to grab his hand.

Alex could feel his heart sink the moment he was alone. She stood across from him, arms crossed as she waited to meet his eyes. Or, well, eye.

“...Are you going to talk to me?” She asked, moving finally toward the water pump. Alex remained silent, waiting at least until she was closer again.

Annie let out a sigh, and cleaned off his face with the cold washcloth before pressing it to his eye. She sat him up on the table, and crouched down in front.

“Come on. Or do I need to start guessing?” She raised an eyebrow, taking one of his hands into her own. “Keep that pressed on your eye.”

His good eye was downcast. “...I….I just don’t…”

“Just don’t…?”

“T-There were these jerks picking on Ada and I-I-…” The crack in his voice would be heartbreaking to any mother, but Annie could feel the knot in her stomach almost instantly. “I j-just don’t like what people say about you. I-I-I-I don’t like i-it at all-”

The floodgates were opened. For a moment, she simply watched, squeezing his hand as he sobbed and let out a day's’ worth of distress.

She took a nearby napkin, wiping his nose as he began to talk again.

“W-What do they know? They call you things like ‘scary titan bitch’ when they’ve n-never even-” He was cut off by his own sobbing.

Annie took in a deep breath, softening a bit as the smallest of smiles pulled at her lips.

“Is that what they’re calling me?” She resisted the urge to laugh, instead choosing to wipe his damp cheek with her free hand. Alex nodded, taking in a sharp breath as he tried his best to calm down. “Hey. Look at me, kid.”

Through sniffles and an increasingly sore throat, Alex met his mother’s eyes. Almost instantly he felt warmth.

“Words like that don’t hurt me, blondie. If they were brave enough to even say it to my face, I doubt they’d get more from me then a chuckle.” Gave him a smile, stroking his tear-stained cheek. “What I did in the past is my burden to deal with. Not your father's, not your sister's, and not yours. I’ve long since come to terms with the fact that I’m a terrible person, though your father would disagree…”

_ So would I _ , he thought, a smile slowly pulling at his lips.  

“You know what does hurt? When my kids get hurt, and I’m used as an excuse. Or when my kids think it’s a good idea to fight for me. I’m a tough girl, Alex, and I’ve never needed a man to fight for me or come to my rescue.” Annie pinched his cheek, absolutely reveling in the snicker it produced.

Alex took a deep breath, swallowing everything back before exhaling.

“And you know what, love?” She asked her voice playfully low. “If someone else lays a hand on your or your sister? I’ll show them what it means to be a scary titan bitch.”

He barely wasted any time in jumping against her, wrapping his arms tight around her neck in a deeply needed, long awaited hug.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder.

Annie was always amazed at how easily she’d begun to smile when Armin became a part of her life. Even then, it could barely compare to how it felt since they brought their children into the world. She rested her head against his for a moment, before pressing a kiss against his forehead.

“Sssshhh. You’re not the one who has things to apologize for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I adore future ship children, especially aruani children, and this idea came to me when thinking about me and tumblr user askladarmin’s headcanon aruani children in canonverse.
> 
> He also helped me write it, since after all, they’re his oc’s as well!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I might do more. Feedback is, as always, encouraged!


	27. Walking the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You've got a way to keep me on your side_   
>  _You give me cause for love that I can't hide_   
>  _For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide_   
>  _Because you're mine, I walk the line_   
> 

 

 

Breathless.

She felt breathless.

_ How did I get here? _

For a moment, she couldn’t will herself to move. Everything felt far too surreal. The wind blowing against her simple white dress. Flowers arranged neatly in her usually messy blonde hair: White lilies and purple hyacinth. Feet bare against the forest floor.

And mere meters away he stood, bouncing on his toes as his best friend straightened out the creases in his uniform.

Armin Arlert. 

Just for a moment, Annie met his eyes. The chill running up her spine confirmed that it was real. No matter how much she felt she didn’t deserve him. After everything, was this really what he wanted?  

_ Can I even make him happy?  _

_ Yet, I’m too selfish to care otherwise. _

“Hey,” Mikasa spoke up, nudging her with her elbow. “Are you ready? They’re waiting.”

_ Is anyone ever? _ It’s not like she’d ever imagined this could happen to begin with. For a multitude of reasons. 

Mostly to do with the fact that a couple years ago she’d killed a good three dozen of his comrades. Hating every moment of it, but it still very much happened. And she was all but certain she wouldn’t live past 17.

Though even back then, during the times where there was nothing for her but her mission and her father, both incredibly bleak, he had a habit of bringing a smile to her face. 

That moment was no exception.

Mikasa took her arm, and Annie could feel herself begin to move at a steady pace. The bouquet of yellow and white tulips in her other hand at least gave her something to squeeze, relieving a bit of nervous tension.  

_ “Even if I have someone I like, I won’t say it. Because it will end up as a weakness of mine.”  _

_ She heard him speak to another voice, undecipherable. She couldn’t open her eyes to see his face. It wasn’t like he was talking about her…. was he? She was certain he could hear the hammering of her heart through the crystal.  _

Her heart was pounding just as hard now, if not more. His eyes were soft on hers. 

Blue eyes that read through her so easily. Yet she couldn’t help but love them.

“Hey you,” He whispered, eyes growing increasingly teary as she finally reached the end of their make-shift aisle and handed her bouquet off to her default Maid of Honor. “You look so beautiful.”

“Yeah, I actually washed my hair this morning.” Annie teased, trying her best to calm down. This was happening. Armin squeezed her hand, and the two faced their officiate with heads high.

Said officiate still glanced at Annie with suspicion. Of course, she couldn’t blame him. If Levi acted like he had forgiven her for killing his squad, then she herself would be the one with suspicions of her own. 

He should feel a little honored, she thought for a second. Eren and Mikasa were the only other two allowed to witness their union.

_ Alright, don’t be insensitive. _

Though, she had to admit. She loved the small audience. If there was one thing she craved, it was intimacy. And if there was one thing she hated, it was the eyes of hundreds of people on her. No doubt, hundreds of people that still wanted to see her head on a pike. 

Not that their opinions of her mattered in the first place. They weren’t important. Not like him. Never like Armin. The boy she had been willing to risk her entire mission, her purpose, for.

“Let’s get this over with.” Levi sighed, opening up a small judiciary book he grabbed out of his pocket. “I don’t know if you crazy kids want me to make a speech or some shit like that. Not exactly my strong point.”

She peered up at Armin, who chuckled and shook his head. 

“T-That’s really not necessary, sir! We’ll hear enough at dinner afterwards.”

Levi nodded his head, and motioned for the two to face each other.

She grabbed his other hand, holding on for dear life. As she gazed up at him, icey blue meeting bright, it dawned on her just how much he’d grown. Not necessarily physically, though there was that as well.

His cleverness came with a new air of experience and wisdom. Though he was never ignorant to what she called the “shittiness of the world” around them. He was still that fifteen year old dreamer, but harsh realism had begun to balance it out.

Annie knew personally it would never quite overtake him, however.

_ “For our honeymoon, let’s just get away for a month. You and me! Maybe we can make it to the shore together.”  _

He said that the night he proposed. Of course, the ever persistent titan problem would make that little suggestion a bit hard. But his infectious excitement was just as hard to shoot down.

“So, I’ve learned to accept the fact that life is fucking strange. Like how I am now here marrying our top strategist to a 14 meter class titan.” He cocked an eyebrow, mindlessly flipping through the pages as Armin and Annie blissfully ignored his words. “But someone has to do it. And you crazy kids are probably the only people who can match each other, from what I’ve seen. So I certainly won’t object. Any objections from the peanut gallery over there?”

The other couple perked up, each shaking their heads.

Though Mikasa still had an unmistakable glare on her face.  _ Can’t blame her, either. _

“I’m the best man, and you think I’d be the one to stand and ruin it all?” Eren chuckled, linking an arm with Mikasa as she started to soften just a bit.

“Great. Moving on.”  

Levi’s obvious reluctance to be there did nothing to dampen the atmosphere of the clear, breezy spring day. As Armin brought up her hands to kiss, her heart began to pound.  _ Even after everything, you can still look at me like that. _

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, cheeks growing warm.

Levi cleared his throat.

“Dearly beloved, and moderately liked, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Armin Arlert, and Annie Leonhardt in holy matrimony. For better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, or bleeding out in some god forsaken infested field somewhere…” Inappropriate, slightly, but the ever morbid bride and groom barely contained their snickers. “Armin Arlert, do you take Annie Leonhardt to be your lawfully wedded wife-”

“I do!” Armin barely let Levi finish his sentence, the smile on his face becoming practically ear splitting. 

It brought an easy warmth to Annie’s chest, especially as she felt how clammy his hand were becoming. She wasn’t the only nervous one.

“...Okay.” After shooting a quick scowl, Levi looked back down at his book. “Annie Leonhardt, do you take Armin Arlert to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I really do.” She squeezed his hands. Annie’s gaze never lingered from his. Not when, for a moment, she felt like they were the only ones there. She wouldn’t have minded that at all. 

He was all that was important.  _ You’re everything. You’ve always been. _

Armin’s smile softened. For a moment, Annie felt like the one on the edge of tears.

“Got the rings, Jaeger?” He called to Eren as he stood to the side, fumbling around in his pockets. He produced two little silver rings, and scampered up to give them to the bride and groom.

“Alright Arlert, repeat after me. ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, and with steady hands slipped the silver band onto Annie’s left ring finger. Levi glanced at Annie, who was quick to get the message.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” She started down at his hand, slipping the band on with ease and eagerness as Levi finally began to speak again.

“Mr. and Mrs. Arlert, you’re married. Kiss her already.”

Armin was more than happy to oblige. She felt his arms around her in an instance, dipping her back as he captured her lips in a sweet, soft, slightly needy kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight, not even trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Wooooo! Save it for the honeymoon!” Eren called, as a snickering Mikasa nudged him with her elbow.

The two parted, only to rest forehead against forehead. Panting and bated breaths were met with chuckles and sighs.

“...I love you.” She whispered, nudging her nose against his. 

“I know!” Armin was quick to press his lips against her again in response. “I love you too.”

Through her smile, she furrowed her brow. As they finally pushed off each other, Annie scooped him up into her arms, earning a shriek in return.

“A-Annie!!” He held onto her tight, snickering nervously as she began to walk toward their friends. “This really isn’t necessary!”

“I know, tiger.” She smooched his cheek, a small grin resting on her pink face. “Quit wiggling, and we’ll get to dinner faster.”

Armin let out a teasing sigh, and kissed her forehead. After all, the quicker they get to dinner, the quicker they could finish it, and the quicker they could get to consummating the union.

They’d certainly _consummated_ many times before then, but there was something special about it this time. There was a newfound intimacy that she was eager to explore. One she never thought she’d have or deserve with him. But he was everything, and now he was hers.

And there was no way in hell she was going to let anything take away the happiness she’d finally found in a world that had been so unkind. Especially when that happiness was with the clever boy, man, she once risked everything for. Without a hint of regret.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this request lord almighty.  
> There were three songs I essentially had on repeat while writing this;  
> >Walk the Line- Johnny Cash  
> >A Thousand Years- Christina Perri  
> >Till Kingdom Come- Coldplay  
> And basically I'm an emotional mess bYE.


	28. Tease Me

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway!” 

Armin buried his burning, scarlet face in his hands. Though it helped absolutely nothing. Annie’s breathy, slightly maniacal laughter only served to make the restrictive feeling in his pants worse. So much worse.

He felt her straddle his waist. Annie’s arms wrapped around his neck, lips pressing against his ear.

“I can’t help it. You’re kind of adorable, tiger. And I never get the chance to make you feel completely flustered when we get down and dirty.” The moment Armin peaked his head out, she captured his lips in a soft, languid, yet increasingly needy kiss. Hips rolled against his. “If only people knew that behind those big blue eyes and that cute baby face was an actual demon.”   

Armin snickered, cupping her waist as he took several deep breathes. “Hmm, I have no excuse. I can’t help wanting to just completely drown myself in you.” His hands were quick to slide down to her hips, unbuttoning her jeans as he kept his eyes on hers. “I could stay down there for hours, just hearing those pretty little moans and sighs between screams of my name...”

“Alright, alright.” This time, it was Annie’s turn to grow red. “That’s enough out of you. If I tell people you’re a complete devil, you’ll tell people I’m a screamer- ah-”

His fingers brushed against her core, keeping his motions light and soft as she grew increasingly needy. The smile on his face grew from ear to ear, to possibly one of the most shit eating grins she’d ever seen him pull. Annie pushed the stray piece of blonde out of her face, taking in an audible gulp.

“Oh, Arlert, warn me next time so I at least have time to think of a counter attack- Mmm.” Her head fell against his shoulder. It became impossible to stay still. Armin was fantastic with his hands, and that was a fact she knew well. Thighs clenched around him. Her arms fell from around his neck, with hands dragging down the skin of his bare back.

“Why would I do that?” He chuckled, turning to kiss her ear and temple. “Wouldn’t you much rather I spoil you like this, maybe push you down and spread you open like-”

Annie’s nails dug into his back, an act that made his erection all the more obvious.

“You,” She began, cut off by her own low groan. “don’t be such a tease.” Annie leaned in, capturing him in a desperate kiss before pushing him back onto the ground


	29. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked for Annie being Armin's body guard, and I finally had the opportunity to write one of my favorite images of these two. You'll see what I mean.

 He’d suffered far worse than a broken arm and a cut to the side.

Armin’s body was a practical chew toy at that point, he’d realized. The amount of times his body had be through the wringer far exceeded the limits of any normal human being. Of course, Armin Arlert was many things.

A “normal human being” was probably not anywhere on that list.

From the moment he tried to stand up, he was back on his ass. The blood stain growing on his shirt was matched only by the dirt and grass stains all over his pants. Both articles of clothing being white, no doubt it would be a hell cleaning them all on its own.

_ Unbelievable, _ he thought, frustration growing with each failed attempt to stand. Finally, he swallowed the pain, and stood up long enough to lean himself against a tree. 

No matter how many injuries he’d suffered in the past, and how quickly they’d started to heal, pain was still pain. And this pain was becoming unbearable. Armin wretched forward, grabbing his side as the contents of his stomach threatened to come back up. What little there was. His heart sank. At that rate, he knew there was only one logical conclusion; no one else seemed to be around, his horse long since ran off. If a titan were nearby, it would have itself a tasty afternoon snack.

The ground beneath him began to shake, Armin’s worst fears slowly creeping up toward him in that forest.

_ Don’t. Don’t panic. I...I can’t even find my blades, I can’t- _

“AGH-” A particularly violent earthquake beneath his feet knocked him right back on the ground. It was moments like this that he cursed his small frame, no matter how much it was matched by his own sharp mind. A sharp mind could only help him so much when he felt like he was bleeding out. As a shadow began to loom over him, he felt the color drain from his cheeks.

Thirteen meters, eyes bigger than Armin’s head stared down at him with gluttonous desires. 

_ Too bad for him, _ he thought to himself, snickering, acceptance barely able to warm him.  _ I don’t have a lot of meat on my bones. _

Armin closed his eyes, clutching a dull blade felt near his side. Despite himself, he didn’t feel right dying in complacency while everyone around him still fought. He’d faced this very dilemma once before. A memory as clear as that very morning. Mikasa, however, was nowhere to be seen this time around. 

Even if the blade was dull, it would serve its purpose. _I won’t give it the satisfaction_ , he reasoned. _After everything,_ _I’m not being eaten alive by one of these things._

He sucked in a deep breath, looking the fastly encroaching creature in the eyes as he touched the sharpest edge of the blade to the back of his neck.  _ Do it. Make the cut, it’ll be-  _

“What?”

Steam and a large gust of wind were left in its wake as the titan went flying into a tree meters away. Armin put up his hands, shielding his face from the debris as a familiar, inhuman roar broke free behind him. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of a fist pounding into the titans face, followed by a swift kick to the side the moment it tried to get up.

She was always so fast. It never failed to impress him.

“Annie…” He murmured, allowing himself a moment of rest. “You’re supposed to be on the other side of the formation.”

Annie surely couldn’t hear him, but it wouldn’t have stopped her regardless. The Female Titan stomped wildly on the other creatures neck, destroying every bit of life it had left. It was strange, he noted, how erratic she was. Sloppy, vengeful. More in line with Eren than the Annie Leonhardt he knew and loved.

It was clear she didn't really care where, or what she was  _ supposed  _ to be. She was there for  _ him _ . “You’re not making any points by going against orders, Annie.”

For a split second, she looked toward him, as if acknowledging his little bit of snark. It was a nice sight, he thought. Her eyes, even in titan form, just before he let himself relax and succumb to the blood loss induced lightheadedness. The world seemed to blur, and for a moment Armin couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t all a dream. A dying fantasy of being saved by the one woman he always swore would be at his end. 

It was a suspiciously peaceful thought.

“ _ Mmmmhhh _ …” He was proven wrong the moment his face was hit by the mid-afternoon sun. “Where-?”

Whether due to grogginess or sensitivity, Armin was reluctant to open his eyes. A certain amount of nausea greeted him before he even got the chance. He managed to will it away, and noticed the bandage around his waist, and the sling encasing his arm in the process. When he finally opened his eyes, his heart stopped. He was never afraid of heights, but waking up 14 meters in the air would be a shock to just about anyone.

Even Armin, who should have long since been used to the fact that he was dating a woman who had the very ability to turn into a giant. 

The hooks of his 3DMG secured him to her shoulder even as she jogged across the grassy terrain. He looked up, smiling meekly.

“Annie,” He said, the affection heavy in his voice. “I hope you didn’t abandon your squad for me?”

She slowed down, turning her head as Armin haphazardly grabbed a lock of her blonde hair for standing support. 

“Ah-!” He didn’t have to hold for long, as Annie very carefully, with two fingers, plucked him from her shoulder and placed him gently on the palm of her hand. She brought him about eye-level, and Armin couldn’t help but snicker.

Even as a titan, her eyes said it all. If she could speak, he knew exactly what she’d say.

_ “They didn’t need me anymore. It’s less ‘abandoning,’ and more ‘prioritizing.’” _

  “I guess old habits die hard, huh?” With a growing brightness to his face, he leaned forward, placing a hand on her cheek. He wondered if she would have smiled, as well.  _ There was a time where I found you terrifying like this? _

He made sure he was gentle, brushing her cheek. He ignored the burning on his fingertips. “...Thank you, though. I...think we should try to find a way back to the group, don’t you agree?”

The way her brow furrowed, he couldn’t help but laugh. Again, her voice was as clear as though she was actually speaking.

_ “So soon? You wound me, Arlert.” _

“Annie, you know that I would love nothing more than to spend time alone with you in a secluded forest, but certainly not one that could be riddled with titans. Our comrades are probably getting worried.” He could swear he heard her huff. Too cute, even as a titan. “Besides, Mikasa’s already a little on edge about... _ us _ . I don’t want there to be any more reasons for you to be on her bad side.”

_ “...fine. This time.” _

The slight nod of her head made it final, and Armin leaned forward. 

“Thank you. F-For everything, of course. Our comrades should be heading East.” He felt her arm move, almost sending him back on his ass for what seemed like the fifteenth time that evening alone. “Whoa, whoa! Wait! One more thing.” Annie cocked an eyebrow, bringing him back about nose level. 

In return, Armin leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to her warm cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to get back to drabble requests <3 And yes, this was inspired by that one eremika scene you're definitely thinking of now.


	30. Flow of Blonde Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren is the best(?) wingman.

The sound of the first firecracker sent his classmates into an uproar. To say nothing about the violin and flutes flaring up from the band at the far end of the Trost hall.

A large group quickly gathered towards them, as people paired off and spun each other around to the sound of such a pleasant tune. Armin had to admit, despite the headache that was sure to come of all the noise, the sight of his classmates and friends in such rare high spirits was enough to lift his as well.

He scanned the crowd from his bench at the table. Laughter bubbled up from within the group, pulling an easy smile onto his face. Armin could see Sasha squeezing Connie tight, practically lifting him off the ground as they excitedly swayed to the new tune. To his amusement, Jean looked slightly lost, as if trying his best not to embarrass himself when asking for a dance. Of course, the one most would assume he wanted to dance with was preoccupied for a fact, Armin knew well. He hadn't seen his two best friends for a good fifteen minutes, and he knew what that meant…

Clearing his throat, he moved along. Marco chatting with Mina, Jean inching to get closer to Marco, Ymir hugging a giggling Christa from behind and attempting to spin her around. Reiner had both of Bert’s hands in his own, teasing him as he egged the other boy onto the makeshift dance floor with him. Even the quiet Bert couldn’t help but laugh as he finally relented. And that just left….

_ Oh. _

His cheeks burnt. Armin quickly ducked behind the book he had open, hiding his flushed face from the pale blue pair of eyes that met his for what seemed like a moment in itself. Far at the end of Reiner and Bert’s table, Annie sat with her legs crossed, cheek resting against her palm. Loose blonde bangs fell into her eyes.

Her aura seemed to repel their classmates around her. The bench she sat on became increasingly vacant as others stood up to dance, chat, get food and drink. It was no secret that Annie Leonhardt was never the social type, and nowhere could that fact have been more prominently displayed.

Though Armin knew better. He’d heard her laugh. He’d seen the smallest hints of a smile on her face when they sat for lunch, together with his two best friends. Her shyness slowly melting away with each joke they shared, each wall coming down. He cherished every moment she let him in, every sign that maybe, just maybe, she’d grow to see him as trustworthy, as a friend.  _ Perhaps…. _

_ Alright, enough! _

He sighed, peering up one more time to maybe steal another glimpse from the introverted girl. 

To his disappointment, and his relief, she seemed more focused on something at the bottom of her glass. He sunk back down, resting his head against the table as the book collapsed on top of him.  _ This is fine, _ he thought.  _ Be my shield until Eren and Mikasa get back, trusty hardcover. _

“HA, what are you napping for?!” It was only a matter of moments before Eren’s all too recognizable voice came crashing in. Armin felt a chill as Eren grabbed the book, plopping down next to him with a large toothy grin. “It’s a celebration, and you’re reading?”

“Eren, you know I’ve never been a great dancer!” He chuckled, reaching forward to snatch the book back out of his hands. His friend relented, but with an obvious catch. 

The cock of his brow did nothing to settle Armin’s nerves.

“Cut the shy crap out, Armin, I know you well enough to find it weird that you’re not chatting a friend’s ear off. 

“So?” He protested, between finishing off the drink in front of him. “We can’t all be ‘on’ all the time, Eren. Besides, where were you just now? I haven’t seen Mikasa come back, you know, and don’t think I didn’t notice the two of you sneaking off behind-”

“Go and ask Annie for a dance.”

“What-AUGH!” His cheeks burned so fast, causing him to practically choke on the last bit of drink he had.

“PFFT, I’m not as clueless as you think. I saw you sneaking peeks at her.” Despite Armin’s efforts to cover his own face, Eren found himself pinching his best friends cheeks, snickering at his inability to come up with a response. “I’ve known you for how long, Armin? Come on, take this chance!”

Armin pressed his palms flat on the table, shooting up with a surprising amount of force. “I’m getting another drink is what I’m doing- H-HEY!”

He didn’t get far before feeling Eren’s iron grip on his shoulders.

“Go on, show us your charm!” 

Only a few tables down, Annie got up from her seat for reasons Armin could only guess at when, despite his protests, Eren shoved him in her direction.

He couldn’t help but wonder, for just a split second, if Eren had taken into consideration Armin’s slight lack of poise and balance when pushing him toward the direction of a girl in a crowded room. The sooner Annie stood up, Armin crashed into her, almost tipping them both over the bench.

“I’m- I’m sorry!” He stammered, helping her steady herself as his face flared red. “I was uh, given no choice in this-!”

“Is there something you need, blondie?” Despite her usual, flat tone, Armin was relieved to note the lack of malice or annoyance. “I didn’t think you were so bold.”

He cocked a brow, ignorant to the fact that in their tumble, his hand ended up squeezing her waist. For his balance, for hers? It made no difference either way. He became hyper aware of their proximity. Along with surprising redness of Annie’s cheeks as well.

_ Enough, Armin, just use your words. You’re good with those, right? _

With a huff, he blew loose strands of blond out of his eyes and smiled meekly.

“I, I just wanted to know if you’d maybe like to dance with me?”

“Oh.”

This time, he wasn’t the speechless party. Annie’s eyes widened, simultaneously with the darkening pink of her cheeks. With a deep breath, he could feel his nerves melt away.

“It could be fun!” He chuckled, gingerly taking her hand in his own.  _ She’d have kicked my ass by now.  _ “Though, really, I’m not very good for more than just swaying… between you and me, I think it’s still a step above most people here.”

“... _ Psht _ .” The smile, the laugh, she cracked felt refreshing. Especially as his heart pounded against his chest. “You’re not wrong. Maybe we can discuss that further while actually among them. Observing the wild adolescents.”

“Translated, is that a yes, hm?”

“You’re supposed to be the genius here, tiger.”

Armin felt her squeeze his hand, pulling him gently toward the music and crowd. With a snicker, he felt increasingly light, realizing how little she usually tolerated the latter. How uncomfortable she must have felt before.

_ If she feels comfortable enough with me to brave that _ , he thought,  _ what am I worrying about, after all?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Flaming Red Hair" from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. Based off the dance scene during Bilbo's birthday party. I've been getting a lot of drabble inspiration from movies, it seems!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, feedback, as always, is encouraged.


	31. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams; Wish fulfillment.

His breath was hot against her skin. Goosebumps rose up her arms the moment his lips met the back of her neck.  

 _Warmth._ Was there any better way to describe his immediate effect on her? Even as the snow storm raged outside of the barrack, Annie couldn’t feel the slightest bit of a chill.

“Armin,” she whispered, reaching back and pushing her hand into his disheveled blonde hair. _Do you not see what you’re getting into?_

_No-_

_What I’m getting into, that is…_ Annie shut her eyes, the smile creeping up on her face betraying her better judgement. Her body, turning to face his and pressing closer, furthering that betrayal.

“You’re shaking,” He finally spoke up, voice low and comforting as their foreheads pressed together. Armin was hesitant, brushing the hair out of her eyes in a was that finally made her shiver. “There’s no shame in wanting to stop.”

Before his words were even fully out, she shook her head. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs slowly tracing down the apples of his cheeks. Annie could feel his hands, calloused and rough after their years of training, slide down her back and waist. Armin barely had to try to pull her in closer- Annie was already longing for it.  

“…Alright,” He smiled against her lips, and started pressing kisses gently across her jawline. Annie’s eyes closed, head leaning back as the chills ran up her spine. Each kiss brought out a sigh, breathy and light.

“Ah-!” Before she even realized what she was doing, she flipped them, placing Armin firmly over her body. Exactly as she wanted. As her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he had no chance of moving.

“You’re very light, you know that?” She teased, running her fingers through his hair and down the skin of his back. His nose nudged against hers, and she felt her face flush as he snickered.

It was hard not to laugh along.

“Is that how you imagine it?” Armin asked, pressing kissed down her neck and collar. His fingers traced her abdomen, dipping low. Annie took in a sharp breath as his fingers brushed against her core, holding back, much to her frustration.

“Is it wro- AH-” She took in a sharp inhale the moment his teeth met the skin of her neck. The mark was going to be big and bright, and somehow she couldn’t wait to see it. Her fists balled. _Don’t stop. Please.  
_

_Can I ever get enough of you?_

Before she could catch her breath, Armin finally decided to work his hands properly. Though gentle, his movements were quick enough against her to make her really squirm. 

“Fuck-” She spit out, squeezing her legs lightly around his waist. As he sucked at her neck, she decided to get back at him. Her hand slid down his back and held nothing back.

“GOD-” He exclaimed, shoving his face into the nook of her neck. She had him tight around the cock, slowly pumping as he tried to muffle his own groans and sighs.

It was nice to have control for a moment, she had to admit. As much as she yearned to be spoiled.

“A-Annie,” He sighed, his breath hot against her skin. “Please-” 

“Please?” Annie nudged her nose against his ear. She stopped what she was doing, and marveled at how fast they both fell still. For a moment, she felt breathless. Slowly, Armin picked his head up from where it had burrowed in the nook of her neck. For a split second, their lips brushed before he pressed his forehead against hers. 

The way his eyes bore into hers, Annie could swear her heart had stopped. Her fingers brushed feather light down his cheeks. Any hint of their previous teasing was replaced by the goosebumps that rose on her skin the moment his hands cupped her head. It seemed as if each had thoughts going a mile a minute. Annie furrowed her brow.

“Why me?”

It took a moment for his words to register. She softened, increasingly self conscious of how hard his gaze lingered on hers. If it had stopped a moment ago, her heart was pounding now.

“...because I hate myself. Because you’re too good for me, and I can’t get these thoughts of you out of my head.” Here eyes veered to the side as she took in a heavy breath. “Because you ask too many questions, but for some reason I can’t stop listening to your voice-”

She was cut off by the crack in her voice. Annie bit her lip, failing to resist the urge to look at him again. “I’m selfish, you know. When you get this look on your face, determination and intelligence so apparent in those eyes, I can’t...I don’t have the right. I don’t have the right to have these thoughts.”

 Armin’s lips ghosted over hers, tempting her with each breath. “You know I’m nothing special.”

 _I know that’s bullshit._ She found herself longing to lock around him. With each breath he felt lighter.

“I’m scared I’m not going to be able to kill you when the time comes.” Her voice was feint, she doubted he could hear her. Or at least, she hoped he couldn’t.

He smiled at her, bright as the sun, and she felt weak. Armin pushed the damp strands of blonde hair off of her forehead, pressing a kiss when it was cleared. “You’ve spoken your mind so far, why stop now?”

Her brow furrowed once again. He was right, after all. Annie felt the knot in her stomach grow. He had a way of making her talk, that was for sure. She couldn’t remember the last time she spilled even that much of her heart.

 _I could..._ She swallowed, growing warm as she felt his fingers lace tightly with hers. _Armin, you tell me...What right do I even have to love you?_

* * *

 

The horn blared loud and clear.

Annie shot up, nearly hitting her head on the bunk bed above.

“What the hell?” _Where am I?_

“Now you decide to wake up?" Her head snapped to the direction of the voice, greeted by the face of another woman.

Hitch, standing at the vanity with a brush in her hair. _That’s right_ , she thought. _My roommate. My bed. Stohess._

“...How long have I been out?” She looked down as she spoke, noting how her shirt stuck so tightly to her skin. Drenched in sweat. _Goddamn..._

“It’s almost noon! You were out like light. Sleeping like a rock.” Hitch snickered, staring at her through the vanity. 

“You’re awfully damp there. I thought it was freezing as hell last night, but-”

“Dream.”

“Oh?” The woman perked up, curiosity struck across her face. “What was-”

“Nothing.” Annie rolled out of bed, hands combing through damn hair. So similar to how he had, or rather how she’d imagined. _Of course. I should have known..._

She moved toward the nearby pitcher, hastily splashing a generous amount of frigid cold water on her flushed face. Anything to feel clean, to keep her mind back where it should be. On the mission ahead, instead of the boy who made her weak.

It wouldn’t be long before the time would come, she realized. The real world was always a far crueler place than a dream of what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a while ago, and I was struck with a sudden mood to write some soft smut! So here we are. It's been a while, huh? I apologize for that. The semesters been a little crazy, which served to completely stomp out my creative spark and led to an extensive writers block that I'm staring to finally get over. Hope for the best! Comments questions and the like as always encouraged.


	32. A Lesson in Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I’ve talked about this one on tumblr at least before? Armin’s a Kindergarten teacher, Annie’s a single mom to a five year old, and they start dating. Later, it turns out that- well honestly it’s here so. No need to explain. Just a fun little drabble as I am horribly ill in bed!

“Armin. You’ve been on the floor staring at the ceiling for two hours.”

He responded with a barely intelligible grunt.

“Armin, come on.” Eren grabbed his hands and started to drag him across the carpet, with Mikasa standing on and observing the sad display. Of course, it was because of her he was in that position. All she did was lay down the truth.

“I mean, nothing is concrete. So you slept with Annie years ago, that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re the father of her kid.”

Armin shot a glare at Eren. “I know Annie. She really doesn’t get around. I may have been her first and only, even. And just, think of the math here. Abigail was born in March. The party was at the end of June.” Eren cocked an eyebrow, but Mikasa at least caught on. “That’s exactly nine months before.”

“Ohh.”

“Yeah.”

Armin rolled his eyes, but continued on. “And…she looks like me.”

“You and Annie both have the same eye and hair color, though.” Mikasa pointed out, but Armin simply laughed.

“It’s not their color, it’s the shape and the look. She has Annie’s nose and mouth, but those are exactly what my cheeks looked like when I was a child. And those eyes are definitely mine. I just….” To both of his roommate’s surprise, he started to become very choked up. “She’s so smart.”

“…Alright, alright, come here.” With a huff, Eren hoisted his best friend off his rug and lumped him on the couch. “You’re clearly in need of a moment, so I’ll go get the brandy and you and I can talk about the joys of fatherhood.”

Armin wiped his tears, and responded with a grunt that Eren quickly took as a yes. As he skipped off to the kitchen, Mikasa slowly sat down next to her best friend and sighed.

Before he could even look her way, he felt the phone drop on his lap.

“I’m not saying you should call her now, but you should call her. Eventually.”

“What would be the point? I’ll be seeing her tomorrow. At school. Before our date. When she’s picking up her daughter for whom I teach. Oh, I mean our daughter. She’s my daughter, after all.” His hands dragged down his face. “Oh my _god_ , I have a daughter.”

“How do you feel about Annie?”

“I’m crazy about her.” Despite himself, the smile pulled at his lips. “Of course I’m beyond in love with her, Mikasa, but I never would have…I had almost completely forgot about that night, and to think it was her? She left before I woke up, forget getting her number. How could I ever have forgotten her, and…we had a baby. I’m a _father_.”

“Mazel tov!” Eren shouted, coming in with the promised sweet release of liquor. “A shot for Armin, a shot for me, and…none for you, preggers.”

Mikasa’s lips pressed into a line, even as her snickering husband plopped down next to her and pecked her cheek.

“Listen, Armin. Being a dad is great.” Eren downed his shot, slamming the glass on the coffee table. “I mean, yesterday Peter and I were at the mall shopping for new pillow shams, and somehow we ended up in the toy section of Target, yeah?”

Armin nodded, unwilling to stop his best friends version of emotional support.

“So Peter and I both started looking at this kick ass set of legos-”

“-And he bought it because nothing was stopping him, no one could judge him because HEY, it’s for his son! Eren, you know I love you more than life itself, but I don’t think this is helping.” Mikasa put a calming hand on his shoulder, holding in a snicker as Eren pouted. “What he’s trying to say is that, Armin, you’re a natural in this role. You’ve been dating Annie for four months and Abby already calls you dad sometimes. Maybe it’s fate.”

“…yeah. Doesn’t make up for not being there for five years.”

He buried his face in his hands, sinking deeper into the pillow cushions. “How am I supposed to explain this? ‘Hey, Annie! I’m excited for dinner tonight! Oh, by the way, if you were still wondering who drunkenly knocked you up so very romantically at a college party that one time, it was me! You want another baby? Look no further, apparently I’m very fertile!’”

After letting out a loud groan, the three fell silent. Something which didn’t last.

“Hm. It’s not often the father gets to break that to the mom-”

“Not helping, Mika.”

“…I think someone needs another round of brandy!”

“Eren, don’t get him drunk! His mind is fragile enough right now!”

“Yeah, don’t get me drunk! I might spawn another unknown offspring somewhere!”

“Oh, come on, I’ve seen you drunk plenty of times over the past five years and _that_ only happened once.”

As if they were back in high school, the three began talking over each other. A mix of frustration and laughter, each voice blending until no one could truly understand what was being said. At the very least, it did well to calm Armin’s nerves. Bantering with his best friends always did just that.

Of course, then the phone rang.

He jumped, forgetting it was even on his lap. As it landed on the ground they all stared, waiting for someone to move and pick it up.

That someone ended up being Mikasa, eager to break the tension.

“Hello?” She answered calmly, “Oh, hey Annie.”

Armin felt his heart leap from his chest. Before she could even say anything else he hopped up, grabbing the phone from Mikasa’s hands. He mouthed an apology.

“Annie!” His tone was far more excited than intended. He cleared his throat. “A-Annie, how are you?”

_“…Fine. What’s with you? You sound like someone bit you in the ass or something, tiger.”_

The snark and affection in her tone was enough to at least ease him a bit. He sat up straight, smiling as he replied.

“I-It’s nothing. Busy night, you know.”

He leaned back, trying his best to truly relax. His best friends watched with interest and anticipation. Nosiness, more than anything.

“Not too busy though, of course. I’ll always make time for you.” He snickered, fidgeting his fingers as she talked on the other end. “Is something- Oh? At this hour, are you sure?”

Eren and Mikasa leaned in. Armin quickly shooed them both away with his hand.

“Do you want me to bring anything? Hm. Okay. O-Okay, yeah, I’ll be over in a bit. As fast as I can.” His brows knit, but the smile on his face softened into something incredibly sincere. “I love you too.”

He hung up, and sat there for a moment to catch his breath.

“…So what’d she say??” Unlike his wife, Eren did little to hide how nosy he was in that moment.

“She wants me to come over. Nothing bad! She just wants to tell me something. I guess. Hm.” He stood up, heading toward the coat rack.

“Should we wait up for you?”

“No!” His keys fell from the hook as he reached for them, adding to his slight agitation. “I might lose sleep tonight, but you guys shouldn’t have to. I’ll see you at breakfast, okay?”

“Alright. Don’t get home too late.” Mikasa shifted, leaning against Eren as they got comfortable on the couch.

“Yeah, and don’t knock her up again while you’re out-” Eren just barely dodged a flip flop thrown right at his head, laughing as Armin glared his way.

“I’m going to kill you, later. Just know that!” He yelled, before running out the door and toward his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, me having no excuse but trying to get rid of writers block. This isn’t even a full drabble. It’s a snippet of an au me and my partner in crime have been talking about for like two years that’s super feel-good and perfect for times like now, when I’m sick, in pain, and in need of that Good Aruani. Who knows, maybe when I finish one of my other multi chapters, I'll expand on this one!


	33. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, he still thinks of her.

“You look tired.”

She stood there in front of him. Her words were soft, yet very matter-of-fact. Changes in her tone were subtle. Something he expected of her. Of all people. Of Annie Leonhardt.

It was hard to look up. He was comfortable crouching, hiding his face in his knees. It was all that could keep him from gazing up into the ice blue eyes he’d missed so much.

“Strange. Usually you’re the one trying to pry me open.”

“What are you doing here, Annie?”

She didn’t respond. Armin could feel his chest tighten as he was eager, almost desperate to hear her speak again. It had been so long. Months felt like years, dragging on as everything in his life had come crashing down in quick succession. 

And it all seemed to start with her.

Annie Leonhardt.  _ My Annie.  _ With her name came memories of long nights by the lake. The moon shining bright in a sky of stars, yet his gaze refused to leave her. Not when he finally got her talking, laughing. Being with her was easy, and he’d hoped he made her feel the same. As long nights by the lake turned into intimate moments in the stables, he was sure he did.

Annie, with her dreamer eyes and subtle smile. Her guarded body language and attitude that gave way to a blunt, awkward sense of humor that he loved. Her quiet nature that hid an intelligent, empathetic, observant,  _ normal _ teenage girl. And a hardened exterior brought about, he would learn, by years of harsh training and a purpose she followed to the bitter end. One that he brought.

“You’re...not actually here, though.” He finally looked up, meeting the eyes he missed so much.  _ Where are they keeping you? _

“I suppose. You looked lonely.”

_ Lonely? _ He furrowed his brow. Lonely; Somehow, it didn’t seem right. How could he be? He still had Eren and Mikasa. He still Jean, and Connie, and Sasha. His friends, who were all he ever had. There was a time he had her, too. And other friends that, whether dead or traitor, were gone.

Tired was certainly the more fitting term. Especially as he went day by day with people, both strangers and comrades, questioning why he was even still alive. The enormous pressure of the power he was given hung over him in his sleep too, it seemed.

“Annie...” He began, feeling the sudden warmth of her hand in his. “Do you regret any of this?”

She stifled a snicker. “Which part?”

“ _ Any _ of it, I said.” 

“...I’m not sure.” She squeezed his hand. Annie was already sitting by him, and he barely noticed her move. “I guess...I don’t have the right to feel regret. There’s no point to it, I...What’s done is done. I did what I had to.”

There was uncertainty in her voice, and he was quick to pick it up. The uncertainty of a girl that wasn’t sure if she even believed the words coming out of her mouth. He could have asked next,  _ “Do you think what you did was right?”  _

Armin didn’t bother. He knew what her answer would be. That it was arbitrary, and that she wasn’t allowed to decide. It wasn’t her job.  _ “And I failed to become the warrior I was supposed to.”  _

“You know, Annie,” He began, a soft smile growing on his face. “You really should let yourself be human. It’s what you are, after all. We all are.”

“I didn’t come here for you to lecture me, tiger. Save it for when this is real.”

_ “When this is real.” _

“So I am dreaming. Or, I’m going crazy. I guess at this point it could be both.” He squeezed her hand back, and for a wonderful moment he felt her head on his shoulder. As if they were in training, sneaking out while everyone was asleep, just to be together and talk. Right down to the way she said his old nickname.

But that moment of peace didn’t last. After all, his life was filled with false peace.

“You can’t let yourself regret any of this, either.”

Hange’s words sounded strange coming out of Annie’s mouth. He turned to her, and their noses bumped together.

She was so close. It’d been so long since warmth burst in his chest like that. 

“I miss you.” He whispered, inching closer. Annie let go of his hand, only to cup his cheek. Her thumb brushed slowly up and down, soothing him with every motion.

“After everything that’s happened, everything I’ve done, you can still manage to say that?”  

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “When it comes down to it, I’m certainly no better.”

Without a second thought, he closed the short distance between them. It felt so real. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered, as was the way she melted in his arms. Languid, yet desperate movements. 

_ I miss you _ , He thought again.  _ I miss you. _

When his eyes opened, she was gone. Replaced instead by the cold dungeon lamps and a loose blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey sparked my desire to write a short little one-shot featuring a trope I am oddly fond of. That being a character having a dream conversation with another character that is either dead or in a coma or otherwise unavailable. In this case, crystal prisoned. Hopefully not for much longer COUGHS.   
> Anyway, this was a fun way to ease myself back into writing longer things and finishing my mountain of WIPs!


	34. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruani week 2017 day 1. 
> 
> Eyes; windows to the soul.

“I’m...not really great with the whole ‘eye contact’ thing.”

Out the corner of her eye, she could see Armin snicker.

“I figured that out awhile ago, Annie. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand.” While she was turned away, he took the opportunity. His lips brushed across the exposed skin of her neck. Annie’s short, tensed gasp was something to absolutely revel in, especially as she tried so hard to contain her smile.

With a grin on his face, he continued up and down her jaw.

“Taking advantage of my weakness, huh? I’m impressed. Almost.” Her voice was peppered with laughs, stifled only by unintentional sighs of approval. For a moment, he brushed the tip of his button nose against her warm skin. He was beaming, she was sure, at just how much she melted into each touch. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her fingers up into Armin’s increasingly unruly blonde hair. “ _ Almost. _ ”

“Mmm, we can always practice, you know?” He emerged against face to face, leaning his forehead against hers. Annie, naturally, stayed locking eyes for only a moment before turning away. Were it not for their current position and, well, activities, he would have assumed the blush on her face was purely self conscious. Even as she looked away, he brushed the platinum blonde hair out of her face and ran his thumb against her cheek. 

“‘Practice’?” Eye contact? I don’t see a point there tiger. I mean, if you’re trying to impress me with romance and all that nonsense, there’s definitely no point. It’d be a little redundant” The subtle motion of her leg made him jolt, and there was no mistake as to why. She pressed right up against his crotch, separated only by his thin boxers. “Two seconds later and my shirt AND bra would have been off.”

“Wait really-”

He was cut off abruptly, and without warning found himself flat on his back. Annie had him thoroughly pinned, with his hands on either side of his head. She sat straddling his waist, pointedly just above her groin. Much to his disappointment.

Though he couldn’t complain too much as she returned his favor, and pressed her lips against the nook of his neck.

“For someone so clever, you’re awfully easy to trip up at times.”

“Ah, can you blame me? When the beautiful and alluring Annie Leonhardt has you under her, why would you want to resist?”

“‘Beautiful and alluring,’ huh? You flatter me, Arlert.” A smile cracked on her lips, and she found herself momentarily lost. Lost in his features, studying every unique aspect of his face that she loved. His round cheeks, his button nose, his oddly thick eyebrows. Warmth radiated off of the smile he gave her, and it was so easy to remember why she fell so hard for him. As he laughed, warmth spread across her face and chest. When he talked on and on about things he worried would be boring, she wanted him to continue. 

In truth, he was never boring. It was impossible. She’d found her mental match in the boy who seemed to notice the smallest details, and somehow find a way to make the most darkly comedic statements match his youthful voice. Well, she thought, who cared what others thought of some of his weirder habits? He made her laugh.

“Tell me,” She began again. Armin barely struggled under her iron tight grip. “Why would looking into my eyes right now even be so important?”  

Armin looked strangely confused as to why Annie would even ask such a thing.

“Well, what can I say? Your eyes are stunning.” He shrugged his shoulders, and as her grip loosened Armin propped himself up on his elbows. “They’re a very different blue then mine. Even leaning toward grey. I love them. They were the first thing I ever noticed about you.”

“Aside from my guarded body language and lack of people skills?” Annie leaned forward, nudging her roman nose against his rounded one. Once again, his fingers brushed against the apples of her cheeks.

“As if those aren’t apart of the reason why I love you,” He snickered, stealing a kiss from her lips. “But I think that’s why I love your eyes so much. I know you have trouble with communicating how you feel verbally sometimes. You’re not incredibly vocal. I’ve always known that. Your eyes, though? They’re so wonderfully expressive if you look closely.” Annie found herself leaning against his touch. He cupped her cheek, and his heart pounded as she looked increasingly bashful. “Words don’t always matter. Sometimes, I can look into those eyes and there’s so much unsaid. Your eyebrows quirk a certain way when you’re uncomfortable, or when you’re nervous. When you’re happier than you’d like to admit. Even how you feel about me, Annie.” Despite herself, she finally looked up. Annie could feel her heartbeat out of her chest, and her throat closing as he leaned in closer.  

_ It’s a little embarrassing _ , she thought.  _ How easily I can look like an idiot around you.  _

She clicked her teeth, but the smile on her face remained.

“Ah, me willingly and eagerly making out with you every chance we get and telling you frequently that I love you wasn’t enough of an indication that, yes, blondie, I might have a bit of a crush on you?”

He chuckled, and squeezed her close. “I thought you just liked my hot muscular body.”

“Oh, Armin, don’t knock your scrawny baby muscles. It’s one of the things that makes you so uniquely attractive.” 

With a face splitting grin, and without a second thought, he closed the distance between their lips. With all the talk of eyes, Annie couldn’t deny how sweet it was to simply kiss him. He was sweet, slow, always willing to ease into the pace she was comfortable with. Perhaps the good look he got into her eyes explained the somewhat desperate and quick pace he met her with then. She’d made it painfully obvious how much she wanted him then. Their conversation interrupted something great, after all.

However, he broke from her once again.

“I mean it, you know? I’m, I’m not just saying it for a reward.” He grew sheepish, scratching his cheek. Annie found herself suppressing a laugh.

If he was as good at reading her as he claimed, she was sure he would understand. Annie tugged him forward, back on top again as she held him close. Planning to get even closer, until not a stitch between them was left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation so prompts might be a little late. Short but sweet drabbles and one shots are perfect for getting back into the swing of things. Tomorrow: High school! I have something fun that I've been wanting to do for a while planned for that.


	35. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruani Week day 2; High school
> 
> It all started with a goddamn desk chair.

Even short stories have to start somewhere.

If Annie had to pick a place for their story to begin, she could easily go back to kindergarten; The day she met Armin Arlert on the playground. Him in his little suspenders and tucked in white shirt, trying to catch a woolly bear caterpillar that inched across a tree branch.

As he noticed her and motioned for her to join him, Annie turned around and instead played on the swings. A fateful meeting that was as mundane as they come. Yet, through the years things changed. Year by year she would listen to him, and instead come over and join in his weird bug collecting hobbies and little one-person book clubs.

Unlike Armin, Annie never could be described as a social kid. The presence of others could be both overwhelming and troublesome. She prefered her _own_ company, thank you very much. Surely, giving in and getting to know someone during recess didn’t mean a thing. Even as she somehow melted into his little 3-person friend group. Eren and Mikasa were tolerable, she supposed. Especially as both were more than willing to share their lunches with her, including large double stuffed oreos that her father would never buy her.

Elementary school turned to middle school, and childlike curiosity turned into adolescent hormones. Month by month, year by year, their classmates changed and grew. She very clearly remembered the day Eren and Jean both came in, showing off their singular chest hairs. The jarring crack of their voices dashed any bravado the two tried to bring. Reiner grew fast, becoming increasingly broad shouldered as his closest friend, Bertholdt, seemed to grow taller without stopping. By the end of 8th grade the two were almost comically enormous. Connie, conversely, seemed to go through every change puberty entailed except for the part about growing tall.

Armin wasn’t so fast. It wasn’t until 8th grade that the shy, introverted bookworm began to grow and change. Their classmates noticed, too. As their friends joined JV sports, he remained on the sidelines. Somehow, Annie prefered it. Though athletic outside school, climbing the ranks in girls MMA, team sports didn’t come easily to her and never had. What did, however, was talking to him. So there they’d sit after school, watching Mikasa and Eren practice their respective sports. Armin had a way of making the wait pass fast for Annie. She liked his conversations about books, and comics, and fantasy, and science. She liked how into his favorite stories he got, and how passionate he seemed to be of things no one else cared about. And she liked how weirdly cynical he could be through his bright smiles. It matched her own increasingly dry wit.

What she didn’t like was how he never seemed to shoot back at unkind words. Being so small, and undoubtedly nerdy, Armin had his fair share of bullies. Other kids who would tease him behind his back in class, as if getting an answer right was somehow something to mock. There were times when books were flung right out of his hands, and he certainly didn’t have the strength to do it right back. The classic locker shove was far from foreign to him, and Annie could recall at least one occasion when when his nose would have been broken if he didn’t dodge a kid in time.

Yet, he never fought back. Even after Eren and Mikasa prodded him to.

 _“They’d be winning if I did. They’re only doing this because they know I’m right.”_ He explained, as Annie helped him pick his books up off the ground. _“Besides, there’s gonna be a time in their life when they’ll look back on this and see how terrible and immature they’re being. I’ll never have a moment like that!”_

He looked up at her beaming, and Annie felt her heart jump.

There was something to be said about his inner strength, and the will it took for him to smile so bright at her after being pushed around. Impressive, perhaps. She liked that about him.

She liked _a lot_ of things about him. Annie didn’t mind admitting that at all.

She also didn’t mind giving his tormentors some retribution behind his back. Armin could hardly hold it against her, if ever he did find out.

Finally came high school, and Annie had been through a freshman and sophomore year of revelations.

1.) When Armin finally came into his own, he was far more handsome than even she could have guessed. 2.) Cross Country was a good sport for him. Perhaps she’d have to thank Eren later for twisting his arm. 3.) She liked him a lot more than she originally thought.

It was Reiner who first brought the topic up. On one of those days she stayed after school, waiting for Armin to get done with his cross country practice. Reiner and Bertholdt, by then a couple (to the surprise of no one), sat beside her on the grass. When the words rolled out of his mouth, she could barely process it.

“When are you going to tell him you love him, Ann?”

It all seemed so matter of fact. Even Bertholdt barely looked moved by his words. As if, she realized, there were only two people in school that didn’t seem to realize the unspoken thing going on between her and Armin since middle school. It was no mystery who those two people were. Spoiler alert: It wasn’t Eren and Mikasa.

“Wait, you didn’t know?!” Eren exclaimed, practically falling off the bench. “Mikasa and I have been betting on who would confess fi- OW!”

Had Mikasa not pinched his arm, Annie would have gladly done it herself.

“What he means is,” Mikasa began, pushing black hair off of her sweat-trenched forehead. “Most people could guess you like him, Annie.”

“What, have been walking around with heart eyes for years and not noticed?”

“Yes.”

“A little bit.”

“Fantastic.”

It was hard to act normal around Armin after that. Not for lack of trying, of course. Something was different, and she knew exactly what; she _did_ love him. And she felt like an absolute idiot for not having realized it herself earlier.

“I don’t get it myself, Annie. He’s a little too scrawny for me.” Hitch snickered on the phone one day. “You should tell him, though. Catch that fish while you’re the only one on the lake. And, no offence, your bluntness and scary face may not be to your advantage.”

Ridiculous ways of putting it aside, Hitch had a point. And Annie could only try her best to work up the nerve. When she finally did, it all seemed so simple.

They sat like it was any other weekend. Junior year had begun, and their AP homework was already piling up. However, she certainly wasn’t there to do homework. More important matters were at hand.

As it stood, hers was only inches away from his. Armin sat beside her on the floor of his bedroom. Whatever the movie was, she wasn’t paying attention. It was impossible; Armin was so close, and somehow the gap was closing. The early autumn air was still heavy, and in the air conditioned chill of his room, she could feel sweat pooling on her brow. Annie hadn't realized how hard she was staring until he was staring back, blue eyes wide.

“Annie…?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey.” The air only seemed to thicken. As her cheeks flared red, she swallowed back whatever was beginning to climb back up her throat. Stray blonde bangs fell into her eyes, but she didn’t get a chance to push them away. Armin was already on it. His fingers brushed gently against the apples of her cheeks, causing goosebumps to form on her arm.

Perhaps the heat clouded her head, because she could only remember the smallest of details. The gap was closed, and his lips were so soft against hers. He was sweet, slow, and gentle. Never making a move unless he knew, somehow, that she approved. After everything, there was a lot she was ready to approve of.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Hands locked tight, and Annie found herself slipping onto his lap. Tongues tangled as either could only beg to go further. No one was home.

Not that it would have mattered. A stray shirt here, a hoodie there. There was no telling how long it took before there was nothing between them. At some point, the floor turned into his cushioned desk chair, and she didn’t care. She didn’t care that they weren’t surrounded by rose petals and champagne. She didn’t care that they were sweating, inexperienced, and letting years of tension explode in his bedroom, surrounded by Star Wars posters and half-finished k’nex models. She didn’t care that they threw caution to the wind in a moment of passion and desperation. On his goddamn desk chair.

All she cared about was that it was him, it was real. It was so very, very real.

And it could only get more real from there. As she thought about it, that’s where all of this really began.

Annie and Armin, and a goddamn desk chair.

* * *

 

“Does Armin even know?”

“Uh. I’m planning on telling him later. Probably.”

Hitch went completely slack jawed. She sat on Annie’s bed, somehow even less composed than Annie herself. Yet, she couldn’t help but hold back a laugh. Something about the situation came across to her as almost awkwardly hilarious. Armin Arlert, of all people. _Annie Leonhardt_ , of all people.

“Holy shiiiiit…” She brought her hand up to her mouth. Annie simply glowered at the floor. “How are you not, like, flipping out right now? I know you’re supposed to be all stoic and all, but this is-”

“Don’t let my face fool you. I’m actually freaking the fuck out.” Annie collapsed on her bed, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god I’m about to puke.”

“Is it because of-”

“ _Yes_ .” She sprung up to a sitting position, and tugged at the collar of her hoodie. It seemed to get tighter and tighter as the moment passed. “I don’t know what to do. I already tried _that_ option, and I just...I couldn’t. It wasn’t for me. No shame to it, I just...I don’t know.” Annie contemplated pulling her hood over her head, pulling the drawstrings, and staying there forever. It seemed like the best course of action.

“You need to tell your dad.”

“You’re insane.”

“No no, hear me out.” Hitch stood up, and the two could just barely hear the sound of Annie’s father downstairs. Home from work, whistling a tune, wondering where his only daughter was off to. “Get that out of the way first. Your dad’s not that bad, Annie. Sure, he’s tactless, a little abrasive, but it’s not like he’ll be mad at _you_.” She grabbed her friend's hand, and slowly dragged her off the bed. “Come clean, free your mind. Clear your conscience. Tell papa Leonhardt the truth, and then go over to Armin’s. If your dad hulks out, comfort will be right around the corner. Literally. He lives like a block away.”

“Ohh my god.” Despite herself, Annie had to agree. The desperate nature of the situation made _anything_ seem sane, of course.

By the time they were downstairs, her father rested on the couch. The paper in front of him just barely obfuscated his face from view, giving Annie a moment to breathe. Her fingers fumbled with the sleeves of her hoodie. Behind her, Hitch sat on a nearby table.

“Just go for it! That’s for the best” She prodded, getting Annie’s father's attention immediately.

“Ann!” He shouted, the smile spreading across his face. “I was wondering where you disappeared to- oh hey, Annie’s friend.”

“Hitch, sir! You’ve known me for years.”

“If you say so. What’s up, Ann? Why are your eyes so red?” He put his paper down, leaning forward in a way that somehow made Annie feel worse. Their relationship could be rocky, but the fear of his disappointment in her rest at the pit of her stomach. “You wanna spar the pain away? That always helps.”

“Uhh…” Her voice failed her. It was as if the room began to close in around her. Annie sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before finally, and boy did it feel final, going for it.

“Uh. I’m pregnant.”

One burden lifted up, only for another to rest on her shoulder. Her father looked past the point of stunned. His face fell flat, with the exception of his dropped jaw. Slowly, eyebrows moved inwards. As the silence dragged on, Annie began to panic.

“I really didn’t mean for- listen, I’m probably just gonna give it up for adoption, it’ll have a nice home I’m sure, and in a few months we can pretend this never happened and I didn’t totally fuck up what could be my entire life, yeah?” Barely a breath in between.

“You’re...you’re pregnant?” It almost stung more that his voice wasn’t in any way elevated. The kind of tone that said he wasn’t mad, just very disappointed. Oh, it stung good.

“...I’m sorry.” She pushed blonde bangs out of her eyes, more out of nerves than a real need. “I’m feeling the pain, if it’s any consolation. Crazy heartburn, migraine…”

“You...you’re sexually active?”

“Oh my god.”

It was almost a relief to see her father become a bit more animated.

“Annie Francesca Leonhardt, I...who is the kid?”

“The baby? I mean I don’t know, it kind of looks like a lizard though.” His real questioned dawned on her, and she wanted to smack herself more and more.

“No, fuck, Annie I mean, who’s the father?”

Another deep breath.

“Armin Arlert.”

“...Armin Arlert?” His snicker was beyond unexpected.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“HA, I know, right?” Hitch barely blocked Annie’s hand coming her way.

Though it was at the expense of the boy she loved, she did appreciate the lightening atmosphere. It didn’t last too long, though. Her father’s gaze rested hard on her.

“Ann, what the hell are you going to do?” There it was. The clear look of disappointment she was dreading. Annie bit her lips, eyes drifting down to the carpet as her cheeks went red. In the long run, she had no idea. In the short term, she wanted desperately for that conversation to end. More importantly, she wanted desperately to talk to him. Armin’s voice was a phone call away, but she prefered something more intimate.

The conversation with her father could only go so far. The moment he let her go, Annie found herself running out of the house and onto her bike. How Armin would react: She had absolutely no idea.

At least, she knew, he would be comforting. If a little shocked. More than a little shocked.

Ah, hell. Annie would be shocked if he didn’t pass out right there. She was feeling about ready to, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been saying forever that Juno would make for a perfect aruani so I figured I could totally get away with doing a very loose Juno au for Day 2. Might do one or more with this au. I probably should, since this ends hanging lmao. Anyway, hope you enjoy! <3


	36. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aruani week day 3
> 
> A perfect Pas Des Deux

Effortless. 

Effortless extensions, effortless turns, effortless jumps. Ballet seemed to come as naturally to Annie as breathing. Every variation ended with grace and beauty beyond anything Armin had ever seen. Though her forehead pooled with sweat and her limbs ached, she rarely let it show. Composure that must have come through years of discipline. 

It came as no surprise to him that Annie had reached principal status before he was even considered for a soloist. It was nothing short of her birthright, he thought. Her entire life, day in and out spent in a hot dance studio. Though very short statured, she made up for it with incredible strength and liquid movements. Annie glided across the floor en pointe, much like the swan she was trying to imitate.

“ _ Wow _ ,” He muttered as he watched her pique turns become  chaînés . Barely a strand of blonde hair was out of place as she ended her variation, posed like a statue until, finally, the music stopped.

The members of the company clapped, all but their coach. Levi stood, arms crossed, waiting for Annie to cool down and gulp her ice water.

“Not bad.” He finally assured her, though Annie looked less than pleased. As usual, Armin found. For a woman so heavily praised in every dance magazine, and so heavily advertized for her principal debut that season as a prodigy, she seemed to think of it all as just another Tuesday.

“It could have been better,” She began, taking another gulp of water. “My attitude was sloppy as hell. I could feel my foot sickling.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong about that.”

The two continued on, and the smile on Armin’s face couldn’t waver. Next to him, Mikasa plopped down; Tired after her own long rehearsal. 

“You’re doing it again. The whole ‘googly eyes’ thing.” She teased, pressing a cool damp cloth against her forehead. Armin snickered, but rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to watch that when you dance with her.”

“I can pass it off as acting. I mean, I am going to be her prince in the debut- Oh jeez that’s still weird to say.” His cheeks grew redder and redder, and all he could do was hide behind his hands. “I still have no clue what they’re thinking. There’s about six male principals they could choose from!”

Mika could only scoff. 

“Well, I know for a fact Eren hates doing Swan Lake. Even when he and I did it together last season.” The memory managed to crack a smile. “Actually, I think last season is why. He still won’t stop apologizing for dropping me during the final act.”

It was a very quintessentially Eren moment. Armin found himself smiling at the memory as well.  _ She loves him despite it all.  _

“Plus, the others are way too tall. Logistics, and all that.” She shrugged, all the while stretching into a split on the floor. As Armin gave her a moment to breath, he noticed a change in her face. Certainly not from the pain of stretching. “I better not hear her complain. Armin, if she says anything against your skills as a dancer, tell me immediately.”

“Mika, oh my  _ god _ .” He stifled a laugh, though barely. “Do you two still have that silly rivalry going on? Jeez, you beat her at a grand prix once, and suddenly your entire careers are just a series of constantly one upping each other. She’s really not that bad once you get to know her.” Armin’s eyes drifted back up, catching sight once again of Annie. “She’s nice. I don’t think she socialized much growing up, so she’s a bit awkward, but...she’s nice. She’s...really cute.”

“...I’m definitely going to have to have a talk with her.”

“Mikasaaa.”

His pleas went unheard as she continued to stretch. Perhaps for the best. At the end of the day, he knew she’d never sabotage his happiness in anyway. And at the end of the day, Annie certainly made him happy. 

He’d admired her from afar since their days as students. Even back then, Mikasa wasn’t the only one of their company to find Annie off putting. While undeniably brilliant, she carried with her an untouchable atmosphere. Some described her as cold. Others, as snobbish. Certainly her body language, facial expressions, and tendency toward isolation lent itself to that theory. Armin didn’t buy it for a second.

It took all his will and courage to finally talk to her one day during their lunch break. Between academics and dance, free time was scarce. Yet there she sat, alone as usual, staring into her phone as she ate. 

_ “May I sit with you?” _ Armin asked, trying hard not to let his voice crack. Annie stared at him for a moment, wide eyed and confused.

_ “...Yeah, sure.” _ She scooched over, and pat the seat next to her.

It was immediately apparent that he wasn’t dealing with a snob. Armin had found on that first day, instead, someone who was incredibly real. A girl who was shy to a fault, and had been given little opportunity to even learn how to socialize with others. Her sense of humor veered on dry and blunt, a little melancholy at times. Something he didn’t mind. Many had told him he was morbid, after all. No right to judge.

He was amazed she’d let him keep sitting with her. Day after day, month after month. It wasn’t long until they were both taken into the company as members of the corp, and he was more than happy to watch her climb through the ranks. Even as he himself was behind.

“Arlert,” Levi’s voice brought him back to the present. “Get up, we’re working on your variation before the Coda. Chop chop, kid.”

* * *

 

Nobody could claim Armin was lazy. As Annie observed his grand jete, it amazed her just how far he’d come since their days as students. Chalk that up to hours and hours of practice with her, and Eren, and Mikasa. Long hours that would sometimes end in him gasping on the floor, yet Armin insisted Annie continued showing Eren her technique for a little longer. 

Though concerned, she relented. And their last hour of practice featured Armin cooling down at the barre, as the other three continued with combination after combination. 

Steadily through the years, she felt pride watching Armin’s stamina increase to the level of a professional. His jumps got higher, his movements lighter, his turns faster. All of it came as he matured into the steadily rising star he was today.

Steadily, being the key word. As it stood, Annie, Eren, and Mikasa had all been promoted to principal at the end of last season. Armin, finally, became a soloist. 

She figured that was why Levi and Hange’s response to her request was so lukewarm.

_ “You heard me. I want Armin to be my partner in the debut performance.” _

The two were silent, until Hange finally relented. It didn’t take too long to bargain. Annie would have her principal debut performing Swan Lake, and Armin would be her Siegfried. As long as Annie agreed to do the Nutcracker in December; something she hadn't done in close to ten years.

Sacrifices could be made.

His face when he heard the news was priceless. The shock, excitement, surprise. Unworthiness. There must have been a mistake, he’d said. She couldn’t help but smile.

Watching him now, practicing his variation before the coda in Act 3, his role was far from a mistake. Perhaps his jumps weren’t as high as Jean’s, nor were his turns as fast as Eren’s. But on his face was something she herself hadn’t felt in years; pure joy and passion. If his movements lacked, Annie was captivated by his musicality and emotion; Essential qualities of a dancer that were often overlooked.

Annie knew she lacked at least one of those qualities. Rigorous discipline and training from the age of three by her father may have sucked out a certain amount of love and passion from her dancing. For the sake of perfection, something which now seemed so out of reach.

And yet, as she stood up to make her entrance for the coda, something did feel different. Armin caught her eye, and smiled at her with such gentle encouragement in his eyes. He parted to give her space, watching excitedly as she took a fourth position. With a double pirouette, she began the signature 32 fouettes famous of the ballet.

_ “And turn! Turn! Turn! Turn!”  _ Her father's voice often wrang through her head, just as it had growing up. Practicing what was considered the hardest move in ballet. He’d taught it to her at the age of 13. She landed her last fouette with a smile, and made way for Armin to finish his part.

Finally, they danced together. They looked toward each other as she moved his way, performing low arabesques until he caught her in his arms. Next came a backwards cambre as she, as Odile, reveled in tricking the young prince into her clutches. Somehow, it seemed like Armin was hardly acting as he watched her in awe. Next, her high arabesques travelling backwards to the rhythm of the climaxing score; Drawing him in with each stop en pointe. Armin could only walk slowly toward her, stars in his eyes. Then he was behind her, loosely holding her waist to assist in one final pirouette.

He lifted her in one breath, catching her just as fast. With one more turn, he kneeled at her feet. Armin lay his head against the back of her hand, and she performed the last cambre back. She threw her other arm back as well, miming a laugh as the piano came to a stop.

The rehearsal room was silent. All, except, for Armin’s heavy breathing. Annie straightened herself back up, and took Armin’s hand to help him do the same.

“You...are absolutely stunning.” Gasping breaths aside, Armin managed to smile so wide at her, Annie half expected his face to split. Strangely, she felt a familiar glare toward the back of her head. 

She shook off the feeling, and returned his smile.

“Not really, but...thanks, blondie.” Annie squeezed his hand, completely unaware of just how long she’d been holding on. Not that it mattered. There was an odd comfort that came with his touch. 

There was no one she’d rather partner with.

“You’ve gotten better.” She assured him, pushing a loose strand of blonde behind her ear. “Don’t be too nervous, though. There’s a certain amount of hesitation that you need to work on.”

Armin nodded, and grabbed his water bottle.

“I’ll keep that in mind, I...I know I can do this. I think. I hope.”

“There’s no reason you can’t.”

He answered with a sheepish smile, and a scratch on his nose.

_ You’ve got more guts than you think. More talent, too. _

“...Come get coffee with me and I can critique you even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pas de deux they're rehearsing, including both variations and the coda! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIFfEMrebBs&
> 
> I'm a ballet enthusiast, so when I realized I could use this prompt for one of my fave aus, I totally jumped at the opportunity. Enjoy! <3 
> 
> Tomorrow: Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Each drabble is based on prompts I got, and I thought it would be nice to post them! Especially in between updates of my other fics. They'll vary between modern AU or canonverse, and the prompt I got will be in the title! Enjoy these fun little drabbles~
> 
> Oh and I guess if any of you follow Laying Low Was Never an Option, I have not given up on that, I've just been side tracked by college and another work that I'm sure some of you will enjoy. I'll be back to it in a jiff!


End file.
